My Big Brother
by Darkened-Sun
Summary: She lost the only thing that mattered to her, her brother. After nearly 90 years she found him again & a new love & family. Full summary inside... PeXCh JXB AXE CaXEs EmXR
1. Summary

She lost the only thing that mattered to her, her brother. After nearly 90 years being rescued by peter and charlotte she found him again, not only the one she lost but the one she loves and a family who will love her to her full extent. The Cullen's…

Isabell Marie McCarty Whitlock will be reunited with her brother and face against the woman who took away her mate's life for war and lust. She will hold no mercy against her or the volturi.

But the question everyone will be asking is?

Is _she _the one who will fulfil the prophecy to rule and bring peace to the vampire world?


	2. Isabell Marie McCarty Whitlock

****

A/N/Disclaimer: this story I got the idea of peter and charlotte off the story "colliding meteors" so I do not own the plot or power between peter, jasper and Bella yadda yadda, they are also SM fabulous characters. I wanted to write this one for my fun as my other stories are not coming tho how I wanted them to come together. Hope you like my new one.

* * *

My name is Isabell Marie McCarty Whitlock, that's right you heard me correct. I was born in Tennessee; I have an elder brother named Emmett and a younger brother named Kyle. In 1935 on my 15th birthday my brother Emmett got mauled by a bear. After that my life went into turmoil, I ran away to Huston, Texas where I met my death and my creators. Peter and Maria. Peter tried to save me from the fierce woman who tried to turn me for war. They bit my neck at the same time, Maria on purpose and peter by accident. After that Peter and his wife charlotte took me in as family teaching me how to fight and use my powers. I forgot to mention I'm a vegetarian, and my powers I actually have a few. I can copy peoples powers and modify them, I can hear peters mind as he can hear mine and his creators (it's in the venom I guess). I'm deadly when I'm mad everything freezes like time stops, we have no idea why, oh and I'm a shield. So yeah that's your update on me.

Now to the story,

"Isabell common get your butt down stairs NOW! Or you will miss your plane" I sighed and grabbed all my stuff, my guitar and my brothers stuff off my bed and walked downstairs, today I'm leaving Texas.

"Gees peter no need to yell, I'm not deaf ya'kno. And I would like to keep it that way ye." I heard charlotte laugh while peter grunt but trying not to laugh. I decided when I get to forks I'll keep my southern accent.

"Alright children time to move" I laughed as peter pouted at his wife.

'_Yeah, yeah IZ laugh it up.' _peter thought to me as I doubled over in laughter. Once in the car I decided to think of my past.

_I was sitting on the swing my brother made for me off the branch of an old willow tree, waiting for my big brother to come downstairs. Today was my birthday and Emmett is going hunting with his friends but before he goes its some 'belly-bean and emmiebear bonding time' as he puts it._

"_BELLY-BEAN" I giggled as my teddy bear of a brother threw me over his shoulder laughing. I'm finally happy to see my brother laughing again. A silly girl broke his heart and I could hear him crying out in pain._

"_Emmiebear put me down, you goof" his booming laugh echoed off the trees as he placed me down. He gave me his huge smile with dimples specially saved for me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug._

"_Happy Birthday little sis, I'm sorry I have to leave on your big day. But I made you this" he handed me a little box wrapped in a big red bow. I squealed and opened it, I gasped at the little trinket he made me. It was a beautiful necklace made out of gold, red and blue ribbon with a 'B&Em' pendent at the end with a dove and bear carving. It looked like the one I made for him but with an 'Em&B' pendent with the carvings for his 20__th__ birthday._

"_I love it em, I'll miss you. Now go catch a grizzle for me". I was crying while I hugged my brother for dear life._

"_Don't be sad belly. I'll be back I promise, love you sis." I hugged him tighter and then let him go._

"_I love you too" he ran off into the forest with his two best friends, I had a really bad feeling when he was out of sight. _

_It was around six a clock and I was in Emmett's room looking at photos of us when I heard my mother scream. I ran to the kitchen and found the worst sight of my life, my mother on the ground in my father's arms crying and two rangers at the door with Emmett's bloody coat and riffle._

"_I'm sorry ma'am, sir. Your son's friends found his coat with blood and riffle next to a lot of bear fur." My eyes widened Emmett's dead, my big brother is dead. _

_After that I hardly left Emmett's room, my father and mother bared another child a year later. When I was 19 my father and brother died in a hunting accident and my mother went into shock and passed away. _

_When I found out I ran to my brother's room, packed his photo album he made, his riffle and his boots and jacket. I ran into my room and packed some clothes and food, took a horse and road all the way to Texas. I had no reason why I was going there but something told me to go there. _

"Izzy, are you okay sweetie?" charlotte knocked me out of my thoughts with a concerned look, we where heading to the airport. Peter told me that I was going to go to high school in a small town called forks. Not that I minded him and charlotte wanted to go on another honey moon and he said that there where nice people there so I agreed.

"I'm fine charlotte, just thinking about my brother and how I was created" she knew my story and just nodded and continued to look out the window

_It was on a rare rainy night in Houston and I had no place to go, I took shelter in a small cave on the outskirts of town. _

"_Oh my, poor child. You must be freezing" I turned around in alarm and relaxed when I saw the most beautiful lady I have ever seen, but something didn't feel right. She looked frightening, pale and her eyes where crimson red. _

"_It's a shame I have to kill you" I screamed as she lunged for me, I heard a deafening roar and then two sets of teeth bite my neck. _

_After that I only remember the excruciating pain and waking up to see peter, charlotte and a boy named Jasper. Who according to peter is his creator who was also a vegetarian but struggling, peter told me if I ever saw jasper I must treat him with the upmost respect and address him as the god of war unless he said other wise. After that I took up the diet and have been living with them for the past 84 years._

"Izzy, where at the airport now, if you need us please just tell me okay and please don't get yourself in trouble. Just call and we will be there if something goes wrong." peter looked pained yet happy at the same time. I gave them both a hug and waved them goodbye while I was boarding the plane. First class, at least I get two chairs to myself and maybe I could write a new song or two. I pushed the button for the flight attendant, ah and just my luck it's a male, fanfrickentastic.

"Yes miss…" he looked dazzled by me great.

"Ms Isabell Whitlock" I smiled at him and his eyes glazed over. I giggled at most human's stupidity.

"How may I help you Isabell?" I leaned closer to him just in case.

"Well you see... Matt... I was wondering if I could play my guitar, I wish to write a song for someone." I smiled showing my teeth and he nearly passed out, I laughed.

"Su-sure miss, go a head" I laughed at him as he blushed and walked away…

I grabbed my guitar out of the case and started strumming an unknown tune; I smiled as I kept playing.

_Big brother, I can hear you crying.  
__Because your hearts just been broken  
__By the girl that lives down the street._

_Big brother, dry those tears  
__And let me see you smiling again  
__Cuz' she ain't nothing but a silly girl.  
__Who doesn't know what she's doing_

_Oh Big brother, can't you see I'm hurting too  
__It rips a hole in my heart  
__To see my big brother torn apart  
__By a silly girl who lives down the street_

_Big brother, oh big brother  
__Even though I'm your little sister  
__But you can tell me everything.  
__Even if I see you cry, oh _

_Oh big brother, even though she left you  
__Just remember the good times we had  
__I may be five years younger  
__But I love you till the day we die_

_Big brother, today is my birthday  
__And you're no longer hurting  
__By that silly girl down the street  
__Big brother, I'm glad to see you laughing  
__While you're running around our tree_

_Oh big brother, please be safe while hunting  
__But catch a big grizzly for me,  
__Oh big brother, I'm starting to get that feeling  
__That I won't be seeing you too soon._

_Oh big brother, now I'm the one that's crying  
__You left me here all alone.  
__Big brother, you promised to come back to me,  
__I waited in your room till the day we got the news._

_Big brother, I know that you're in heaven now  
__Looking from above on me  
__Oh Big brother, how I miss our silly talks  
__Our piggy back rides through the park  
__Your booming laugh and goofy smile. _

_Oh big brother, just remember that I love you  
__I've come so far from that day  
__Oh big brother, I hope you're happy in heaven  
__(Oh heaven)  
__I'll miss you  
__Oh, I'll miss you..._

I looked up from my song and realised that everyone in first class was staring at me. I sighed; this is going to be interesting. Some people where looking at me in 'awe', some where crying and some where just speechless.

'_Please place your seatbelts on as where landing in Seattle now' _I sighed in relief and put my guitar away.

Once off the plane, thanking good that its cloudy today I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the parking lot where peter stores our cars. That's when I saw my baby, a red and white 1969 camaro ss **(Pic in pro)**. I ran and chucked my stuff in the backseat and took off to forks.

_Maybe I should ring charlotte and peter… _I sighed and dialled peters number; of course he had to pick up on the first ring.

"_Bella, something wrong?" _he sounded out of breathe.

'WELCOME TO FORKS' I sighed.I had a look in his head, oh god.

"Oh gross peter, I didn't want to see charlotte like that, I called to tell you I'm in forks now" _oh gross seeing my sister in a matching red thong set is horrible…_

"_Well stay out of my head then, I'll talk to you later" _he chuckled, _yea smartass… _I thought to him and hung up. My house was on the outskirts of forks but in the middle of a large acreage, it was an old American Victorian style house. It was yellow and was three storeys high. It also had a small tower which was my room, tomorrow will be a new day and I will be starting school. GREAT!!

* * *

**A/N: okay tell me what you think, should isabell (bella) end up with jasper or edward? and how do you like it so far...  
oh and the song i wrote it myself. :) tell me what you think**

**Please Review**

**Saint**


	3. She's My Sister

**A/N: okay I'm writing this for fun and well there's just not enough Bella and Emmett blood brother and sister story's so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own….**

* * *

_Previously, _

'_Please place your seatbelts on as where landing in Seattle now' __I sighed in relief and put my guitar away._

_Once off the plane, thanking good that its cloudy today I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the parking lot where peter stores our cars. That's when I saw my baby, a red and white 1969 camaro ss __**(Pic in pro)**__. I ran and chucked my stuff in the backseat and took off to forks._

_Maybe I should ring charlotte and peter… __I sighed and dialled peters number; of course he had to pick up on the first ring._

"_Bella, something wrong?" __he sounded out of breathe._

'_WELCOME TO FORKS' I sighed. I had a look in his head, oh god._

"_Oh gross peter, I didn't want to see charlotte like that, I called to tell you I'm in forks now" __oh gross seeing my sister in a matching red thong set is horrible…_

"_Well stay out of my head then, I'll talk to you later" __he chuckled, __yea smartass… __I thought to him and hung up. My house was on the outskirts of forks but in the middle of a large acreage, it was an old American Victorian style house. It was yellow and was three storeys high. It also had a small tower which was my room, tomorrow will be a new day and I will be starting school. GREAT!!_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Today is my first day at forks high school. I put on my necklace from Emmett, a Black Vintage Lace Headband, French Connection Military Jacket, my black 'the doll' jeans, Black triple cross over belt, and Christian Louboutin ankle boots. I ran down stairs and grabbed my Yves Saint Laurent Satin ribbon clutch, my guitar and my car keys and headed off to forks high. **(Pic in pro)**

I was enrolling myself as a senior, this is the 5th time in high school and like hell I'm going to do two years again. I to the small school, _great…_ and saw everyone's eyes stare at my car, I parked next to a huge red jeep and a silver Volvo.

"Well at least I'm not the only one" I said out loud, and then I got bombarded with people's thoughts.

_I wonder whose car that is._

_Oh wow that's the __1969 camaro ss. _

_I wonder if it's another Cullen… _Cullen I have heard of that name before…

I got out of the car and sighed, all thoughts just stopped for the men anyways but the lust just picked up, _hmm odd mind reading and empath… vampires 5 of them… NO… _great there goes my day; I have to avoid being attacked by vampires. A well might as well get my schedule, as I walked past lust filled teen boys and envious teen girls I sighed. I walked into the horrible looking office to an old lady behind the desk.

"Um, I'm here to pick up my schedule I'm new here" the old lady looked at me and nearly passed out, I chuckled.

_Oh wow, she's beautiful. She could put Rosalie hale to shame... _a picture of a beautiful blonde female vampire who looked way better then me came into her mind.

"Are you another Cullen?" she asked. _Cullen? I swear I have heard of that name before but where?_

"Um, No I'm Isabell Marie McCarty Whitlock" I gave her a small smile and she looked like she was in shock. Great.

"Oh okay, well I'm Mrs Cope. Here is your schedule and please get all your teachers to sign this, and hand it back in at the end of the day" I just nodded and walked away.

1st – English 12  
2nd – Spanish  
3rd – Art  
Lunch  
4th – History 12  
5th – Trigonometry 12  
6th – Gym

Great, I headed off to English and when I walked in not only that all eyes on me but two golden eyes at the back of the class where staring at me. _Well at least their vegetarian. _The teacher Mr Barn was ogling me so was half of the class.

"Um excuse me sir, can you sign this please" I gave him a wide smile and his eyes glazed over and took the card.

"He-Here you may take a seat next to Jasper and Rosalie Hale, but introduce yourself to the class first" _so that was Rosalie, she was quite angry and jealous... the blonde boy her brother, I know him from somewhere… _

"Thank you sir" my southern accent just slipped through but I might keep it. I faced the class and continued. "My name is Isabell Whitlock; I come from Houston, Texas. You may call me Bella or Izzy; either way doesn't matter. I'm an army brat and yeah." I saw Rosalie and jasper stare at me in shock I just smiled and took my place.

All through the lesson I could feel Rosalie's and Jasper's eyes burning into the side of my head. "It's not polite to stare" I said rudely at vampire speed and low enough for humans not to hear. The rest of the class went quietly and slowly, I got up fast and walked to the door when the bell rang for next period. When I took a step out the door hands stopped me from behind.

"Did you say Whitlock?" I turned around and saw jasper staring at me in shock and frustration and Rosalie really pissed off.

"Yes now will you get your hands off me" I shoved his hands off my shoulders and started walking away but got grabbed again. "I said get your bloody hands off me"

"WHO ARE YOU, why are you here" I ignored him and headed towards my Spanish class but only to run into the biggest vampire I have ever seen. I stood there in shock he, he looked like Emmett my hand flew to my necklace. I saw Rosalie glaring daggers at me then I just realised I was staring at him wide-eyed and open mouthed.

"Look B*tch he is MY husband so keep your eyes off him or I'll tear you apart and burn you. GOT IT" she hissed at me. I stood there and just nodded afraid to say something stupid. "Common Emmett we got Spanish" _Emmett my brother is with that psycho. _I just remembered that jasper was still looking at me.

"Who are you?" I asked him still in shock and pain, the hole in my heart is ripped open again just seeing him.

"My name is jasper, mind telling me why you smell like charlotte and peter?" he asked. _He knew them? Oh my god he's Jasper Whitlock, God of War. _

"Oh my god, im sorry to disrespect you. Peter would have my head if I disrespected the 'god of war'" I saluted him and stood up straight with my hands behind my back. His eyes widened and then shock covered his face and emotions.

"Your Isabell the one peter saved from Maria?" I just nodded my head and he smiled. "Common we have Spanish." I smiled and walked into the class room with him, the teacher was Senora Cortez. She signed the papers and told me to sit with jasper, Rosalie was glaring daggers at me and Emmett looked like he was deep in thought. The whole lesson I had everyone looking at me even the teacher, I was so thankful that the bell rang for the next class. _Art yay…? I realised that it was with jasper… _I walked in got my slip signed and walked to the back desk near the window.

"Izzy you do art?" I laughed at jaspers face, so full of hope.

"Why yes I do sir" he chuckled and shook his head.

"Izzy it's just Jasper, So how's peter and charlotte I haven't seen them for 80 years" I laughed and shook at the last thought.

"Err, they are good. Peter is still acts like a child and he's a bit 'active' with charlotte, she's fine bit of bird watching at house fixing you know. And sorry jasper peter always said to call you sir if I ever met you" he laughed and just smiled at me.

The whole class I looked at jasper draw a picture of his family there was Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Edward that I haven't met yet. I also found out that he was an empath, Edward was a mind reader and Alice could see the future. I drew him coloured pictures of Houston and peter and charlotte. He thanked me with a smile and gave me his picture of his family. The bell rang for lunch and ran to my car to grab my guitar that Emmett gave me. When I entered the cafeteria all heads turned to me, I saw jasper smiling at me from the other side of the cafeteria with his family and waved me over.

I just shook my head and sat at an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria in the corner, I still could hear the Cullen's and they where all looking at me.

_I wonder why I can't read her thoughts… Edward _

_She better stay away from my husband… Rosalie _wow Emmett was married and I missed it, maybe it's a different Emmett.

_Oh I love her outfit; I wonder where she got the shoes from… Alice_

_She really is beautiful, I will have to thank peter later… jasper. _I raised my eye brow at him and tapped my forehead he just smiled at me embarrassed and turned away.

_She looks so familiar, but where do I know her from… Emmett, _so it was Emmett…

_Big brother, I can hear you crying.  
Because your hearts just been broken  
by the girl that lives down the street._

_Big brother, dry those tears  
And let me see you smiling again  
Cuz' she ain't nothing but a silly girl.  
Who doesn't know what she's doing_

_Oh Big brother, can't you see I'm hurting too  
it rips a hole in my heart  
to see my big brother torn apart  
by a silly girl who lives down the street_

_Big brother, oh big brother  
Even though I'm your little sister  
but you can tell me everything.  
Even if I see you cry, oh _

_Oh big brother, even though she left you  
Just remember the good times we had  
I may be five years younger  
But I love you till the day we die_

_Big brother, today is my birthday  
And you're no longer hurting  
by that silly girl down the street  
Big brother, I'm glad to see you laughing  
while you're running around our tree_

_Oh big brother, please be safe while hunting  
But catch a big grizzly for me,  
Oh big brother, I'm starting to get that feeling  
That I won't be seeing you too soon._

_Oh big brother, now I'm the one that's crying  
you left me here all alone.  
Big brother, you promised to come back to me,  
I waited in your room till the day we got the news._

_Big brother, I know that you're in heaven now  
Looking from above on me  
Oh Big brother, how I miss our silly talks  
Our piggy back rides through the park  
Your booming laugh and goofy smile. _

_Oh big brother, just remember that I love you  
I've come so far from that day  
Oh big brother, I hope you're happy in heaven  
(Oh heaven)  
I'll miss you  
Oh, I'll miss you..._

Oh god it's the plane all over again, I sung to loud now the whole cafeteria is staring at me. I looked down to hide my pained expression but then looked up in surprised when I felt two tiny arms wrap around my waist.

"That was so sad, how did your brother die?" _I didn't want to say it; I didn't want to ruin Emmett's life. He has a new family, and his wife said she would kill me. _I placed my head on her shoulder and sighed.

"Alice can you do me a favour?" I whispered so she could just hear me, she looked at me and nodded. I grabbed the necklace around my neck and placed it in her small hand and she gasped. "Give this to Emmett, my brother." I whispered again and took off towards my home leaving my guitar behind.

**Alice POV**

That song was so sad; she must be in so much pain. I ran to her at human speed and gave her a hug, she looked up in surprise.

"That was so sad, how did your brother die?" she looked pained when I asked, oh god I made it worse. She placed her head on my shoulder, and sighed.

"Alice can you do me a favour?" I was shocked how could she know my name, hmm jasper is in serious trouble. I couldn't answer so I just nodded my head for her response. She put her hands behind her head and took off her beautiful necklace and placed it in my hand and I gasped at the 'B&Em' pendant and dove and bear charms it looked like the one Emmett use to wear. "Give this to Emmett, my brother." Then she was running to her car at human speed leaving her guitar behind. _Her brother? Emmett her brother? Oh god Rosalie is dead... jasper is dead… _Edward gasped then laughed and my whole family looked at him like he lost his mind.

I made my way back to our lunch table with the necklace in one hand and the guitar in the other. My whole family was staring at me, but Rosalie had a smug smile on her face. I my lunch and dumped it in the bin and headed towards the parking lot.

_We need to go home Edward, all of us. _He nodded and everyone followed us to our cars. The drive back was silent and awkward, how am I going to tell him? Will we ever see her again? She's my little sister now… oh god, when we got home Carlisle and Esme where on the porch looking confused.

"Family meeting" they nodded and headed towards the dining room, Carlisle waited for everyone to enter before he started. I had a vision that the new girl would not be coming back to school and she will be leaving forks tomorrow, great.

"Alice is there a reason why you called this family meeting? And why do you have a guitar" I sighed and looked at everyone.

"There's a new vampire at school, the guitar is hers and this family meeting is about her." Carlisle and Esme gasped I went to say something but Rosalie cut me off.

"Why would we talk about the stupid vampire girl from Texas who tried to 'dazzle' my husband?" she hissed and I growled at her. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"You better apologize, quickly" I hissed at her

"Huh Alice? What is she to us?" she growled at me.

"Because this is why Rosalie" I threw her the necklace and she stared at it wide-eyed and then at Emmett in fright then hid the necklace. _Stupid girl…_

"I will not let Emmett's wife from when he was human take him away from me. I will kill her." She screamed and now everyone looked at her in shock, Emmett grabbed the necklace and had Rosalie up against the wall.

"Emmett what are you doing, put your wife down. Maybe we can ask her to leave." Carlisle said calmly I shook my head.

"NO!!!!" Emmett roared and Rosalie looked like she was about to kill someone.

"So your human wife is better then me, she isn't even pretty" she screamed and broke the necklace, I just looked at jasper and he spread wave after wave of calm through the room. Esme picked it up in her hands and place the beads, ribbon and charms on the table

"Your so VAIN aren't you rose, she ISN'T my WIFE." He yelled at her and she settled down.

"Then who is she? Your former girlfriend?" she hissed at him

"She isn't my girlfriend she's my SISTER, MY BABY SISTER… AND YOU EVER THREATEN TO KILL HER AGAIN ROSE I WILL NOT STICK BY YOU." He yelled in her face and she looked shocked, everyone did. I have never seen Emmett this upset or angry.

"You broke my last gift to her; I made it for her to match the one she made for me. The one I always wore before you told me not to; I died on her birthday Rosalie. I haven't seen her for nearly 90 years and YOU!" he turned and faced jasper. "You changed her, she took your name. She's no longer a McCarty but now a Whitlock." Rose went to place her hand on his shoulder. "Do. Not. Touch. Me. Rosalie".

"Emmett where are you going?" Esme sobbed while Carlisle held her.

"To find my belly-bean" he whispered and then left.

"Look what happens when you jump to conclusions rose." I sighed and went to my room.

* * *

**A/N: wow two chapters in one night. I'm so proud :) this story will have love, revenge, werewolves and the volturi in it at some time. Please tell me what you think? Should Bella be with jasper and Alice with Edward or other way round?**

**Please Review.**


	4. Finally Home

**A/N: Hey guys okay, this is a Bella and Jasper story too :) they where the most outcome by 2 I think. And YEW my bf bought me the twilight DVD: D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_Then who is she? Your former girlfriend?" she hissed at him_

"_She isn't my girlfriend she's my SISTER, MY BABY SISTER… AND YOU EVER THREATEN TO KILL HER AGAIN ROSE I WILL NOT STICK BY YOU." He yelled in her face and she looked shocked, everyone did. I have never seen Emmett this upset or angry._

"_You broke my last gift to her; I made it for her to match the one she made for me. The one I always wore before you told me not to; I died on her birthday Rosalie. I haven't seen her for nearly 90 years and YOU!" he turned and faced jasper. "You changed her, she took your name. She's no longer a McCarty but now a Whitlock." Rose went to place her hand on his shoulder. "Do. Not. Touch. Me. Rosalie"._

"_Emmett where are you going?" Esme sobbed while Carlisle held her._

"_To find my belly-bean" he whispered and then left._

"_Look what happens when you jump to conclusions rose." I sighed and went to my room._

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I was slowly walking to Rosie's English class so we could walk to Spanish together, _how I miss my rose… _when I got close enough I could smell another vampire honey, lilac and freesia's. Jaspers roasted almond and pecan smell and my beautiful wife's roses and carnations. I could see jasper place his hands on the girl who looked exactly like my sister, _but it can't be belly-bean died a long time ago…_

"Yes now will you get your hands off me" she hissed and shoved his hands off her, he grabbed her again and I swear I could see her eyes flash red. "I said get your bloody hands off me"

"WHO ARE YOU, why are you here" my sister look alike ignored him and ran strait into me. I saw shock cross her face when she looked at me and her hand automatically flew to her necklace. Rosie was glaring daggers at her and then she closed her mouth and her face went back to normal. _She's a funny one… _I tried so hard not to laugh then and there at her.

"Look B*tch he is MY husband so keep your eyes off him or I'll tear you apart and burn you. GOT IT" rose hissed at her and rose got a nod in return. "Common Emmett we got Spanish" I smiled at my wonderful jealous wife and left the poor girl with jasper.

The rest of Spanish everyone was quiet, the same goes for auto. After an 'eventful' two lessons I headed my way to the cafeteria. I picked up a tray for me and Rosalie and headed to the '_Cullen table'. _When I finally sat down the rest of my family walked in, jasper looked _happy? _Edward and Alice where all lovely-dovey. _Ewes get a room… _I chuckled when Eddie shot me a death glare which only made me laugh harder. Students started to pile in the cafeteria now and the gossip went up about the new girl.

"Did you see the new girl and jasper hale in art"_ Jessica god I hate that human._

"Yeah they looked so cute, isabell is a nice girl"Angela she was always sweet. _Wait did she say Isabell? That can't be right, bust be someone with the same name._

The doors burst open and all heads turned to see the new girl walk in, jasper had a huge smile on his face and waved her over to sit with us. But isabell just shook her head and sat in the far corner away from us with her looked at jasper and raised her eyebrow at him and tapped her forehead, I looked towards my brother and he just smiled and turned away. _She looks so familiar, but where do I know her from… _

_Big brother, I can hear you crying.  
Because your hearts just been broken  
by the girl that lives down the street._

_Big brother, dry those tears  
And let me see you smiling again  
Cuz' she ain't nothing but a silly girl.  
Who doesn't know what she's doing_

_Oh Big brother, can't you see I'm hurting too  
it rips a hole in my heart  
to see my big brother torn apart  
by a silly girl who lives down the street_

_Big brother, oh big brother  
Even though I'm your little sister  
but you can tell me everything.  
Even if I see you cry, oh _

_Oh big brother, even though she left you  
Just remember the good times we had  
I may be five years younger  
But I love you till the day we die_

_Big brother, today is my birthday  
And you're no longer hurting  
by that silly girl down the street  
Big brother, I'm glad to see you laughing  
while you're running around our tree_

_Oh big brother, please be safe while hunting  
But catch a big grizzly for me,  
Oh big brother, I'm starting to get that feeling  
That I won't be seeing you too soon._

This sounds familiar; I looked at my family and the cafeteria then back to the sad isabell. _Why do I have a feeling that I know her and want to comfort her?_

_Oh big brother, now I'm the one that's crying  
you left me here all alone.  
Big brother, you promised to come back to me,  
I waited in your room till the day we got the news._

_Big brother, I know that you're in heaven now  
Looking from above on me  
Oh Big brother, how I miss our silly talks  
Our piggy back rides through the park  
Your booming laugh and goofy smile. _

_Oh big brother, just remember that I love you  
I've come so far from that day  
Oh big brother, I hope you're happy in heaven  
(Oh heaven)  
I'll miss you  
Oh, I'll miss you..._

Alice got up and walked over to her, Isabell looked down to show her pain and then looked up shocked and surprise when my sister hugged her.

"That was so sad, how did your brother die?" I heard the sympathy in her voice, but bell just placed her head on her shoulder and sighed. Alice nodded and bell just put her hands behind her head and took something off and ran out the door to her car leaving her guitar behind. Edward gasped then laughed out loud, I looked at him like he was crazy, _how is that funny?_

Alice started to walk back with something small in one hand and Isabell's guitar in the other; I looked at Rosalie who had a smug smile on her face. Alice grabbed her lunch and dumped it in the bin and headed towards the parking lot. We all followed, I guess we're going home.

The drive back was silent and awkward, Alice looked deep in thought and Edward mirrored her expression. When we got home Carlisle and Esme where on the porch looking confused, Alice must have told them.

"Family meeting" Alice said and Carlisle nodded while heading towards the dining room. I was the last one to arrive; I saw that everyone was waiting for Carlisle to start.

"Alice is there a reason why you called this family meeting? And why do you have a guitar" she sighed and looked at everyone.

"There's a new vampire at school, the guitar is hers and this family meeting is about her." Carlisle and Esme gasped, Alice opened her mouth to say something but Rosalie cut her off.

"Why would we talk about the stupid vampire girl from Texas who tried to 'dazzle' my husband?" she hissed while Alice growled at her. I was shocked, why is Alice growling.

"You better apologize, quickly" she hissed. _Wait apologise why?_

"Huh Alice? What is she to us?" she growled at the angry looking pixie.

"Because this is why Rosalie" Alice threw the small thing that bell gave her at my wife. She stared at it wide-eyed and then at me in fright then hid what she was looking at.

"I will not let Emmett's wife from when he was human take him away from me. I will kill her." She screamed at Alice, I grabbed whatever Rosalie had in her hands. It was my belly-beans necklace I made for her when she was 15, it was the last day I ever saw her again. _But why did Isabell have it? _NO! Isabell's my sister and Rosalie threatened her. I lost my temper and had Rosalie up against the wall in a second.

"Emmett what are you doing, put your wife down. Maybe we can ask her to leave." Carlisle said calmly I started seeing red; no one will ever take my sister away again.

"NO!!!!" I roared and Rosalie looked like she was about to kill someone, but not just someone my sister.

"So your human wife is better then me? She isn't even pretty" she screamed in my face then broke my little belly's necklace, my eyes flashed red. _I can't believe she did that…_ I felt wave after wave of calm through the room. I saw Esme my mother pick up the broken pieces.

"Your so VAIN aren't you rose, she ISN'T my WIFE." I yelled and saw Rosalie get her topaz back in her eyes.

"Then who is she? Your former girlfriend?" she hissed back, she can be so stupid.

"She isn't my girlfriend she's my SISTER, MY BABY SISTER… AND YOU EVER THREATEN TO KILL HER AGAIN ROSE I WILL NOT STICK BY YOU." I yelled in her face and she looked shocked. So I continued "You broke my last gift to her; I made it for her to match the one she made for me. The one I always wore before you told me not to; I died on her birthday Rosalie. I haven't seen her for nearly 90 years and YOU!" I faced jasper; I was so effing mad at him. She no longer went by McCarty; she went by my brother's name.

"You changed her, she took your name. She's no longer a McCarty but now a Whitlock." Rose was about to touch my shoulder, but at the moment I was sickened by her. "Do. Not. Touch. Me. Rosalie". I sighed and headed to the front door, I need my little sister back.

"Emmett where are you going?" Esme sobbed while Carlisle held her.

"To find my belly-bean" I whispered to her and I took of to find my sister.

I ran through the forest trying to find my sisters honey, lilac and freesia smell. I couldn't find anything, nip, nada, zadda! DAMNIT! Oh I know how to find her; we use to play a game as kids.

"BELLY-BEAN, OH BELLY-BEAN. WHERE IS MY DEAREST BELLY-BEAN?" I cooed. I called like that for nearly three hours. But nothing. I sunk to the ground and looked at the stars, nearly 90 years I went without my sister. I did everything I could to remember her, I wore my necklace for nearly a century till Rosalie yelled at me for 3 hours and warned me with no sex for a month if I didn't take it off.

I smiled thinking back to my fuzzy human memories, I didn't know my parents, I couldn't remember if I had a girlfriend or even friends, just my little sister isabell. I remember pushing her on the swing I made her, the way she smiled at me and her cute laugh. She was an angel when I first saw her and held her, always smiling and laughing.

I heard a faint sobbing noise and then loud screaming, NO! That was my belly-bean, I ran towards the screams and they just got louder and louder.

"He's finally happy bell, he's in love with that vain creature. He doesn't need you, you'll ruin everything" she whispered to herself.

"But, he's your brother. What if he can't remember you? Maybe he doesn't love you anymore, he smiles the way he only smiled for you. He promised only for you, bell you got to leave" I was shocked, she thinks I forgot about her? That I didn't love her? She's going to leave me; no I can't let her do that.

"Belly-bean, I love you little sister. I need you with me, my family. It's not right without you, come home with me isabell. Please?" I whispered to her, I realised I fell to my knees when I spoke and her with her arms around me.

"Belly I'm so sorry, I missed you so much. Please come home, it doesn't feel like home with out you" she sighed and pulled me to my feet, I can't believe I made her feel so sad. _This is my entire fault… I'm the worst big brother ever…_

"Don't you dare think that Emmett McCarty, you where the best big brother I could ever ask for, none of this is your fault I swear, Common time to go home" she said soothly.

"You know belly, it seems like you're always the one who looks after me. I'm sorry about your necklace, Rosalie broke it." I heard her growl then sigh.

"Common Emmiebear time to officially meet _our _family" she sighed and I beamed in delight that she thinks of them as her new family. Then I realised the nickname she gave me, I thought I couldn't smile bigger.

We slowed down as soon as we reached the house, I didn't have to be jasper to know she's nervous. I grabbed her hand and smiled my special smile to her and walked in the door, what I saw was shocking. Rosalie her hair was a mess, she looked like she's been crying and she was sitting in the corner broken, Jasper was upset, Esme was crying in carlisles arms on the lounge and he even looked troubled, Edward and Alice where in the same position.

My sister gasped and all heads turned our way, she fell to the floor clutching half clutching her head half clutching her heart. I rushed to her panicking; I didn't know what was wrong. "Carlisle, help her please. Belly what's wrong, tell me what is wrong". She was sobbing; I looked at Carlisle he didn't move a bit. No one did, no one was breathing but me and my sister.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't be sad please he will forgive you, just STOP!" everything froze, outside was quiet, no leaves rustling in the wind, no animal noises, no cars, nothing. Bell took a few deep breaths then everything came back and my family looked shocked, I took my sister to the couch waiting for an explanation.

"Before I tell you my story, I need to say a few things. They maybe upsetting but I need to put you all in peace. I'm sorry about your baby boy Jackson Esme, Mary Alice I'm sorry for what happened to you and your creator, but please know that the monster that killed your creator is now dead. Edward I'm sorry about your mother and father, Carlisle I'm sorry for your father how he forced you upon his job, jasper I'm sorry about your family, how you suffered for years. Your bloodlust is no more, Emmett my big brother I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you" my family looked shocked, I looked at my sister who was now looking at rose. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, I'm sorry for your brothers and mother, your friend Vera and her family. But most of all I'm sorry for what '_he' _did to you and took everything away, I know you want a family. But please look in front of you, m-m-my brother a version of little h-h-hen-nry, a l-lov-loving h-husband a-a-and your siblings and p-parents" my sister fell into my arms not breathing or moving, I was terrified I cant lose my sister now.

Her eyes flew open flashing white and then back to the warm topaz colour, my family was shocked. After a while jasper finally said something to break the silence.

"H-how my pain is gone, everyone's is gone"

"I'll tell you my story but a short version okay?" everyone nodded, then I was next to Rosalie who was shocked. I faced my smug looking sister and told her to continue.

"My name is Isabell Marie McCarty, Emmett's biological sister. In 1935 on my 15th birthday, Emmett went off to hunt with his friends. I stayed in his room till supper looking at old photos of us and our family and friends; it was around six a clock when I heard my mother scream. I ran to the kitchen and found the worst sight of my life, my mother on the ground in my father's arms crying and two rangers at the door with Emmett's bloody coat and riffle.

"I'm sorry ma'am, sir. Your son's friends found his coat with blood and riffle next to a lot of bear fur." The one of the rangers said, I couldn't believe it my big brother and idol was dead. No more jokes and piggy back rides bear like hugs and a protector from the dark.

After that day I hardly left Emmett's room, my father and mother bared another child a year later, a baby brother named Kyle. I hardly spoke to anyone I never went on my swing and I shrieked at Kyle when he swung on it one and after that he never did again. Kyle looked so much like Emmett I could never look at him. When I was 19 my father and brother died in a hunting accident and my mother went into shock and passed away a few hours after. I got home and found the police and rangers and the ambulance there. They told me what happened, I lost everything.

When I found out I ran to my Emmett's room, packed his photo album he made, his riffle and his boots and jacket. I ran into my room and packed some clothes and food, took a horse and road all the way to Texas. I had no reason why I was going there but something told me to go there.

It was on a rare rainy cold night in Houston and I had no place to go, I took shelter in a small cave on the outskirts of town I came across. It was getting dark and colder, I remember my hands go blue and purple.

"Oh my poor child, you must be freezing" I turned around in alarm and relaxed when I saw the most beautiful lady I have ever seen, but something didn't feel right. She looked frightening, pale and her eyes where crimson red.

"It's a shame I have to kill you" I screamed as she lunged for me, I heard a deafening roar and then two sets of teeth bite my neck.

After that I only remember the excruciating pain and waking up to see peter, charlotte and a boy named Jasper. Who according to peter is his creator who was also a vegetarian but struggling, peter told me if I ever saw jasper I must treat him with the upmost respect and address him as the god of war unless he said other wise. After that I took up the diet and have been living with them for the past 84 years. Till now, I've found my true family." She smiled and everyone was still in shock and _awe?_

"your that isabell I should of known, I was new to the diet but perter and charlotte was out hunting one night and saw Maria with you, he wouldn't allow that so he lunged at Maria to get her off, but she moved you in his way so he bit on you. I was surprised when he brought you home, you looked like Emmett but different, it took 8 days for your transformation and I didn't understand." She smiled weakly at jasper and turned to face Carlisle and Esme.

"Dad you can ask me about my powers now, mom I'm glad that you're feeling better and less feeling of heartache" she smiled and I sware that the where glowing with happiness.

"What are your powers? And what happened back there, I couldn't move and then everything stopped." Belly sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"My powers I actually have a few. I can copy peoples powers and modify them, I can hear peters mind as he can hear mine and his creators (it's in the venom I guess). I'm deadly when I'm mad everything freezes like time stops, we have no idea why, oh and I'm a shield. And jasper that's why when you where thinking he knew what to say" I saw a smug smile on her face.

"What do you mean modify powers and time stops? What other powers do you have?" I looked at rose shocked; she looked at her in awe and admiration.

"I make them stronger, to their full extent. Thanks to Alice, jasper and Edward I have their powers. But because I have met an all knowing future telling vampire I can see everything in concrete, jasper's I can heal the pain that you have in your heart not just emotions. From Benjamin I have the elements control, earth, fire, wind, water. From Alec and Jane I have their powers but stronger, Marcus's bond seeing, telepathy. Plus I can fix your powers to, there's a lot more but it's too many. I'm a weapon of mass destruction, as for the time stopping I have no idea. Maybe because when I got bitten I wished time stopped?" She wiggled her eyebrows like I do and laughed.

"_Emmett time for a prank?" _belly thought to me

"_Excellent idea Lil sis, Lets go" _I thought back grinning evilly.

_My sister is finally home… Now i will have to deal with jasper in due time._

* * *

**A/N: okay I wanted you guys to see it from Emmett's point of view, and to learn a little more about isabell and how Emmett actually thinks when he's not being a goof. Jasper and Bella will be together, sorry it out weighed the OC.**

**Tell me what you think, and what you would like to read next chapter.**


	5. Something to Say

****

A/N: okay everyone is asking what Emmett meant by '

**Now I will have to deal with jasper in due time' a) her last name is his b) not that I mention it but jasper is fascinated with her… since this is now Jasbell story sorry. Well anyways back to the story**

_Previously, _

"_What do you mean modify powers and time stops? What other powers do you have?" I looked at rose shocked; she looked at her in awe and admiration._

"_I make them stronger, to their full extent. Thanks to Alice, jasper and Edward I have their powers. But because I have met an all knowing future telling vampire I can see everything in concrete, jasper's I can heal the pain that you have in your heart not just emotions. From Benjamin I have the elements control, earth, fire, wind, water. From Alec and Jane I have their powers but stronger, Marcus's bond seeing, telepathy. Plus I can fix your powers to, there's a lot more but it's too many. I'm a weapon of mass destruction, as for the time stopping I have no idea. Maybe because when I got bitten I wished time stopped?" She wiggled her eyebrows like I do and laughed._

"_Emmett time for a prank?" belly thought to me_

"_Excellent idea Lil sis, Lets go" I thought back grinning evilly._

_My sister is finally home… Now I will have to deal with jasper in due time._

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I was staring at her in awe, shock and love? Am I really in love with Isabell McCarty? Emmett's little sister? Oh god I really am… I broke out of my thoughts in shock for that and that I realised that isabell was the one who peter saved; I could have brought her back to Emmett.

"You're that Isabell? I should of known, I was new to the diet but peter and charlotte was out hunting one night and saw Maria with you, he wouldn't allow that so he lunged at Maria to get her off, but she moved you in his way so he bit on you. I was surprised when he brought you home, you looked like Emmett but different, it took 8 days for your transformation and I didn't understand." She smiled weakly at me and turned to face Carlisle and Esme.

"Dad you can ask me about my powers now, mom I'm glad that you're feeling better and less feeling of heartache" she smiled at them, Carlisle and Esme where radiating pure happiness, love and admiration. Rosalie was feeling hurt, shocked and at peace, Emmett was happy, worried and angry at me? Alice was pure joy and bubbly and Edward was well frustrated.

"What are your powers? And what happened back there, I couldn't move and then everything stopped." Belly sighed and pushed her hair out of her beautiful face, _wait what?_

"My powers I actually have a few. I can copy peoples powers and modify them, I can hear peters mind as he can hear mine and his creators (it's in the venom I guess)." She looked at me with an apology look on her face; _wait so is that why peter always knew what to say to me?_ I looked at her and she continued "I'm deadly when I'm mad everything freezes like time stops, we have no idea why, oh and I'm a shield. And jasper that's why when you where thinking he knew what to say" I saw a smug smile on her face, _oh that's it I'm going to have to ask peter to stay out of my head next time, smartass. _I saw her smile widen and then back to normal as fast as she put it on.

"What do you mean modify powers and time stops? What other powers do you have?" Everyone looked at rose shocked; but rose was sending waves of awe, admiration and familial love. I smiled at her my, oh so twin who accepted her after her story.

"I make them stronger, to their full extent. Thanks to Alice, jasper and Edward I have their powers. But because I have met an all knowing future telling vampire I can see everything in concrete, jasper's I can heal the pain that you have in your heart not just emotions. From Benjamin I have the elements control, earth, fire, wind, water. From Alec and Jane I have their powers but stronger, Marcus's bond seeing, telepathy. Plus I can fix your powers to, there's a lot more but it's too many. I'm a weapon of mass destruction, as for the time stopping I have no idea. Maybe because when I got bitten I wished time stopped?" She wiggled her eyebrows like Emmett does and laughed.

I was shocked she has had a run in with the volturi? She has so much power, is she the one who is destined to take the volturi down?

I looked at my whole family, Carlisle was speechless for a change, Esme was radiating love, Rosalie was radiating shock, worry, anger and love, Alice and Edward's emotions haven't changed. But something was off Emmett and Isabell were grinning evilly at each other then exited the house radiating mischief.

"Edward, Alice will you enlighten us on why they were grinning evilly and radiation mischief?" Alice went to look into the future while Edward looked even more frustrated.

"She's blocking Emmett with her shield, I have no clue." I chuckled at his frustration

"I can't see them either, just blank spots" Alice said annoyed.

"Oh god, two McCarty's now. Does anyone have to guess what they are doing or you just that plain blind, she had the same evil look he did" Rosalie huffed and got up from her corner. _Oh god no…_

"What do you mean Rosalie?" wow did Edward just say that?

"You know for a mind reader you're pretty slow. What does Emmett do best?" she rolled her eyes at him

"Pull pra… OH GOD NO! I'm hiding my piano and Volvo" everyone laughed at his sudden realization.

"Esme, Carlisle may I speak with you?" I asked them softly while the others where laughing, they nodded and headed towards carlisles office. _How will I tell Bella? How will I tell Emmett, oh god Emmett is going to kill me. What if she doesn't like me back? I'm going to be lonely forever; she will never love someone like me with so many scars… _

"What would you like to speak to us about?" Esme asked softly knocking me out of my thoughts. I sat into one of the black couches Carlisle has in his room and placed my head in my hands.

"It's about isabell, today when I grabbed her I felt an electric shock. And now it feels like I love her, but the problem is Emmett. Isabell is his younger sister and what's left of his family, he will kill me!" I whispered to them, "I don't know what to do, I love her." Esme placed her arms around me, she was radiating happiness, love and contentment so was Carlisle.

"Son, I know this is hard but you have to tell isabell how you feel. But you have to speak to Emmett first and ask his permission to date her. If he doesn't let you, then he will have to speak to us, you deserve to be happy." Carlisle's compassionate fatherly voice filled the room.

"But what if she is repulsed by my scars? I feel so ugly from them." I was breaking into hysteria now.

"Jasper calm down, she will love you and accept you for who you are. Your wonderful with our without your scars. Don't put yourself down, now go find them and speak with Emmett." Esme spoke with the motherly tone she uses to state how serious she is and pushed me out the door.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad" I said when I was jumping out the window.

**Bella POV**

I was out planning a prank with my brother, but we decided to hunt and plan it when the time is right. While Emmett went off to find some bear I went to a small waterfall near an open clearing. I couldn't help but then of what happened in art with jasper. His face was so full of hope when he saw me it was adorable, _wait adorable? Why am I thinking about him like that? I hardly know him. _Hmmm, I love the nickname he gave me, izzy it sounds so right when he says that. _Why am I thinking about him like this? Stop it Bella, wait am I smiling? Why?_ Oh god, I'm up to the memory when I first walked into the cafeteria jasper smiled at me when I walked in. I was so happy and I could feel the electricity in the air. _Oh no, I'm in love with the god of war…_

**Jasper POV**

I found Izzy's scent heading towards my waterfall and Emmett's scent heading towards the base of the mountains. _He's probably hunting for bear then, good he will be happy._ When I got there Emmett was finishing up on a bear, his head snapped in my direction ready to pounce.

"Hey it's only me Emmett, no need to attack" next thing I knew he was on top of me pinning me down. "WHAT THE HELL EMMETT, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I could feel his anger radiating off him.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SHE WAS MY SISTER." Oh god, so it's because I didn't tell him that Isabell was his sister, he was in depression when he was changed after we told him he could never see his sister again.

"I DIDN'T KNOW OKAY, I'M SORRY. CALM DOWN FOR CARLISLE'S SAKE" I yelled at him while sending waves of peace and calm his way.

"I'm sorry but I just got her back and I just found out that she was with human killing vampires and a Whitlock, she's been alive this long and I didn't even know. I should have gone back when I was in control; I could have looked after her to see if she was okay. I feel so terrible, she is my little sister and I wasn't there for her." Emmett was radiating sorrow, self hate, love, pity. Maybe I shouldn't tell him just yet that I like his baby sister. _But I have to; oh I'm going to die…_

"Emmett I want to speak with you about Isabell" I said while taking a few steps back from him. I shouldn't be this afraid, but I've always been nervous asking permission to date someone's daughter, but in this case someone's younger sister. Not just any someone, this is Emmett I'm talking about.

"Really jasper, you have to ask me to date my sister, you may think I'm stupid but when it comes to my sister I know a lot, especially when my brother makes goo-goo eyes at her. I give you permission but I do have rules, No touchy feely around me please, don't ever hurt her no matter what or you will be a pile of jasper puzzle pieces and always treat her like the way she deserves." He was serious; I thought he would be a bit more difficult about this.

"You have my word Emmett, if I do something wrong I give you permission to take my arm off or something." I was sort of nervous about that, I know Emmett would do something and I know if he does Izzy would be furious at him and I know if I did something back she would defiantly have a go at me.

"Deal, Want to hunt? I know there are some rabbits around here somewhere or would you prefer an elk or two?" smartass, I can't stand herbivores.

"Any bear left around here or they in hibernation? Or any mountain lions by any chance?" I asked, probably with my luck so far I would get at least a mountain lion. But I don't really want to hunt; I want to see what _my_ Izzy is doing. _Wait my Izzy? Where did that come from?_

"Can we see what Izzy is doing? She's near my thinking spot" I asked calmly and curiously. Emmett sighed and headed off towards the direction Izzy went.

When we got closer we heard her humming and tapping a small beat on her thighs, it sounded perfect. I jumped up into a tall oak tree that overlooks the waterfall and the area isabell was in, Emmett sat on a thicker branch next to me looking quite content but feeling a bit mischief. _Hmmm why is he feeling mischief?_

"You know Emmett McCarty, didn't momma teach you not to spy? And my dear Jasper, I thought you'd be better at hiding your emotions then this, I could feel them from a mile away." She giggled and flipped over on her stomach propping up on her elbows smiling at us, _did she say my dear jasper? Wait a mile a way oh no…_

"Ha sorry belly-bean, I'll be off to see my Rosie. See you later you lovebirds." His booming laughter echoed the trees while he was running back to the house.

"YOU BETTER BE DONE BEFORE I GET HOME, I DON'T WANNA HEAR MY BROTHER AND SISTER DO THE NASTY" his laughter got louder followed but I thump where he doubled over in laughter, I looked towards my Izzy with amusement across my face.

"you really are Emmett's sister aint' ya' darlin'?" I let my southern drawl slide out of my mouth, do I really like her this much that I wouldn't need to hide my accent.

"Ya know I always loved the southern drawl, that's why I use it." She smiled a dazzling smile at me, and rolled back on her back. I lay down next to her and looked at the stars.

"Izzy I need to tell you something…"

* * *

**A/N: so how do you guys like this one? Next chapter Jasper will tell Bella then the whole family **

**Please Review **


	6. Wolves

**A/N: okay don't kill me sorry it's been a few days but I've been sick, and really busy trying to get an apprenticeship for when I finish school this year. And I promise I'll add Edwards POV later to Australia, I wrote it but didn't like it so I'm rewriting it. **

**This will be jasper's POV again; I think it will be mostly all Jasper or Bella POV and some little areas of the family here and there I don't know yet. Tell me what you think would be good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**_Previously, _

* * *

"_Ha sorry belly-bean, I'll be off to see my Rosie. See you later you lovebirds." His booming laughter echoed the trees while he was running back to the house. _

"_YOU BETTER BE DONE BEFORE I GET HOME, I DON'T WANNA HEAR MY BROTHER AND SISTER DO THE NASTY" his laughter got louder followed but I thump where he doubled over in laughter, I looked towards my Izzy with amusement across my face. _

"_you really are Emmett's sister aint' ya' darlin'?" I let my southern drawl slide out of my mouth, do I really like her this much that I wouldn't need to hide my accent._

"_Ya know I always loved the southern drawl, that's why I use it." She smiled a dazzling smile at me, and rolled back on her back. I lay down next to her and looked at the stars. _

"_Izzy I need to tell you something…"_

* * *

_  
_**Jasper POV**

"Izzy I need to tell you something…" crap how am I going to tell her I love her, I hardly know her and I love her. Maybe Alice's vision was right about finding my soul mate soon. Maybe isabell is my soul mate; she was made by peter and Maria. My creator and my creation, god she is so perfect, so graceful, so sweet but deadly at the same time. Her perfect hourglass shape body and golden topaz eyes.

"Jasper? What do you need to tell me?" I can't tell her yet, she doesn't feel the same about me that I know. I'm such a fool, how could someone so beautiful love me a cold heartless scared monster like me. "Jasper, don't ever think about yourself like that! You're not a monster, your not the same cold heartless person you where when Maria changed you. You're a Kind hearted person, I have to go hunt I'll see you back home jasper." I was shocked did she hear what else I said? Or just the last part? I watched isabell get up from her spot on the grass with a smile on her face and headed towards the tree line.

"You know jasper you're wrong; I do love you, even every imperfection you have and I'll love you no matter what you did before." She smiled and ran off towards where I found Emmett hunting. I was frozen in shock; she does love me, all of me. I got up and started walking back to the house with a smile on my face, and spreading my happiness in every direction.

I got to the tree line that joins the backyard of our home, as I immerged from the trees I ran into a very happy bouncing Alice, frustrated Edward, a smiling Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett.

"YAY JAZZY FINALLY HAS A MAATE" Alice skipped around while she sung 2 octaves higher then normal.

"Alice she said she loved me, doesn't mean were together yet." She stoped skipping and pouted.

"You ruin all my fun" she huffed while poking her tongue at me. All went quiet while she went into one of her visions then smiled while radiating evil. _Oh no not good, any idea what she's thinking Edward? _He shrugged. Great help he is, what's the use of a mind reader and he can't even read his wife's mind now.

I chuckled at how that thought earned me a glare from the all knowing mindreading vampire.

"Where so happy for you son" I smiled towards my father figure, I'm amazed that this marvellous woman changed my life forever, who accepted me for the way I was good and bad.

"You better look after my baby sister jasper or I will dismember you" I was shocked, she was telling the truth. Rosalie wow I never knew she could make a threat and smile at the same time.

"Yes Rosalie, I will ok. Emmett already told me the rules" I sent them waves of lust just to get them to stop staring at me, they were gone within the second and my whole family shuddered.

I walked up to my library to read another semi-incorrect civil war book. I wonder what isabell is doing. God that woman, she's so beautiful. Her curly/wavy waist length dark mahogany hair, glistening amber gold eyes, her heart shaped face and hourglass figure, her sexy full lips I'd love to kiss. _Oh god jasper get a hold of yourself. But I cant she's so sexy, so deadly. What I wouldn't give to…_

"JASPER SHUT UP PLEASE I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THAT OF MY LITTLE SISTER AND I HIGHLY DOUBT IT EMMETT WOULD APROVE OF THAT" Edward yelled from upstairs, _oh shit I forgot about Emmett and what he would do.. Better not tell him Edward or I will kill you. I don't really want to lose my arm… _

"HEY EMMETT, JASPER IS THINKING OF YOUR LITTLE SISTER IN A SEXUAL WAY" oh god I'm going to kill that traitor of an; oh so called brother.

Rosalie's giggling and moaning stopped and Emmett's rough purr stopped as soon as the word sexual came out of Edward's mouth, great here it comes. Lust stops and the anger flares up from Rosalie and Emmett. _Thanks a lot Edward you're supposed to be my brother._

"Welcome jazz" was all he said back. Three seconds later my door flew across the room and broken in half, I turned and saw a very furious Emmett and Rosalie. _Shiiit, that's it Edward this is WAR!!!!!! I'm going to tell Alice that you went to the movies last weekend instead of going shopping. _I started laughing at Alice's loud 'YOU DID WHAT' and Edwards 'thanks a lot jasper'. I continued to laugh until the anger from my twin sister and her hulk of a husband increased.

"You where thinking of my sister in what way?" I shuddered at Emmett's deathly whisper, what has isabell done to me. I'm afraid of Emmett and I'm the god of war, this isn't right I'm hardly never afraid.

"Emmett, calm down baby let me deal with my _twin_ brother" I sighed in relief when Emmett just glared at me and turned away.

"Thanks rose I didn't really want to lose a limb" I smiled at her while she just leaned against the door frame.

"Who says you won't lose a limb? You do anything that she doesn't do first and I mean sexually; you'll lose your manliness got it?" I looked at her in shock, did she just say? Yes she did, I have never ever seen Rosalie this serious before.

"Okay rose" she just nodded her head and walked back to her room. I could hear Esme yelling at Emmett for breaking my door and I could still hear Alice yelling her head off at Edward and forcing him into every shopping spree for the next six months unless she says otherwise. I chuckled at his punishment, I remember when myself, Emmett and even Carlisle got dragged along to the 12 hr shopping trip, even for a vampire that was painful.

I went back to my book, half reading, and half listening to the rest of my family. This is such a peaceful house; I love my family even if we do fight a lot.

**Bella POV**

Love, worry, anger, calm and peace, acceptance and seriousness, confusion and wonder all coming from other Emmett or jasper, they were only a mile away and I could still feel their emotions.

I started to hum and tap a small beat on my thighs; it was a tune I picked up from a friend of mine that I met in the year I left peter and charlotte for a holiday. Her name was angel, she was even more beautiful then Rosalie. We became best friends then soon enough sisters, we did nearly everything together.

I smiled as soon as I heard a small ruffle in the trees followed by a large one and feeling a bit of mischief, of course Emmett and jasper.

"You know Emmett McCarty, didn't momma teach you not to spy? And my dear Jasper, I thought you'd be better at hiding your emotions then this, I could feel them from a mile away." I giggled while flipping over on my stomach and propping myself up on my elbows smiling at them in a tall oak tree, Also smiling wider when I felt jasper's shock and Emmett's amusement.

"Ha sorry belly-bean, I'll be off to see my Rosie. See you later you lovebirds." His booming laughter echoed the trees while he was running back to the house. His thoughts were of him and Rosalie doing it, while Rosalie wearing a tight leather corset and a black lace thong with fishnets and black stilettos.

"YOU BETTER BE DONE BEFORE I GET HOME, I DON'T WANNA HEAR MY BROTHER AND SISTER DO THE NASTY" his laughter got louder followed by a thump where he doubled over in laughter; I saw jasper looking at me followed with his amusement.

"You really are Emmett's sister aint' ya' darlin'?" oh god how do I love his southern accent, its better then peters and charlottes.

"Ya know I always loved the southern drawl, that's why I use it." I gave him one of my famous dazzling smiles at him and rolled back onto my back and continued to look at the stars, I felt jasper lay next to me and do the same.

"Izzy I need to tell you something…" I waited for him to continue but I could feel his indecision, love and then lust. _So he loves me to._ I smiled at his feelings towards me, I'm also glad he's to deep in thought to feel my love and lust for him to.

"Jasper? What do you need to tell me?" I smiled at him and then frowned when I heard and felt his self disgust.

_How could someone so beautiful love me a cold heartless scared monster like me?_

What he doesn't know is I'm also scarred from the newborns that Maria sent after me when I was with peter and charlotte then the time I was with angel.

"Jasper, don't ever think about yourself like that! You're not a monster, your not the same cold heartless person you where when Maria changed you. You're a Kind hearted person, I have to go hunt I'll see you back home jasper." I got up from my spot on the grass leaving him in shock and headed towards the tree line, I stopped to tell him how I felt. "You know jasper you're wrong; I do love you, even every imperfection you have and I'll love you no matter what you did before." It was true I didn't care that he killed people it wasn't his fault, Maria made him into the cold heartless person he was.

I headed towards the mountain base by following Emmett's scent when I felt my phone go off. Ah peter, this should be interesting.

"Hello peter" I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Bell something's happened" his voice was full of sadness, not like peter. I was still smiling this couldn't be bad he must be messing with me.

I heard him sigh and take an unneeded breath.

"Bell, Angel got killed by an army of newborns. Maria found her bell, I'm so sorry" the smile that was once on my face was no longer, angel, my sister angel was killed by Maria. This is my entire fault.

I didn't know what to do; I dropped my phone and ran till I broke out into uncontrollable sobs. I could smell a horrible wet dog smell and feel the disgust and hate but was to upset to read their minds.

Why is this happening to me? Why is Maria after me? Angel my sister is dead because of her and is my entire fault. I should of just left and stayed away from her but I couldn't she was still only a child, she was only fourteen.

"You're on our land bloodsucker" an angry rough husky voice said followed by growls.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry" I tried to get up but I couldn't, I broke into another round of violent sobs and screams.

_Wow, she really is upset, maybe I should help her? She doesn't seem like a threat. A young warm voice said._

_Seth she's still a bloodsucker and is on our land, she must die. A harsh female voice said, so the young one is Seth. _

_Leah, she's upset and she smells like the Cullen's, but she's new. She must not know of the treaty. Another male said. _

Treaty what treaty? Oh the werewolves; I must be on their land, If they want to kill me then so let it be.

"I-I-if you want to kill me Leah go a head, my best friend was killed because of me, I'm a monster" I tried to stop my voice from cracking and hold my emotions in but I couldn't I broke out into yet another fit of sobs and screams.

"Seth, pick her up and take her back to mine. I wish to speak to her and for some reason I feel as I can trust her, she's really upset and grieving." A chocolate brown wolf went into the bush and fazed, a young boy no older then 15 came back out in shorts.

"Okay Sam, but what about Emily?" I felt worry and guilt roll of Sam, he must be the leader and Emily must be his mate.

"I-I-I wont hurt her, I-I-I c-cant stand human blood it reeks" they nodded and Seth picked me up and started to run faster then a human but much, much slower then a vampire towards the edge of the forest where a small house is.

A young female with scars along her face and down her arm was at the door greeting Sam, but when she saw me I felt her shock and worry. She seems like a wonderful beautiful person I will not harm her. When we got closer she ushered myself and Seth to a small living room to the couch, followed by the rest of the pack.

"T-thank you for your kindness, I can feel your unease but I will not harm dear Emily, she shines with love, acceptance and worry a true beauty with a pure heart, I will not harm someone who's suffered from so much to be harmed by me or anyone else" I looked towards Sam the leader, he was radiating kindness and relief with a little bit of curious.

"What is your name dear?" I smiled towards Emily and sent her a wave of gratitude and happiness.

"My name is Isabell Marie McCarty Whitlock ma'am." I let my southern drawl I picked up slip and saw her smile grow wider as with everyone else but another male and Leah.

"If you don't mind me asking isabell why are you upset? I have never felt so much pain was that you?" one tall boy asked, from what I can tell his name is Jake.

"Yes I can absorb other vampire talents; I have future seeing from Alice, mind reading from Edward that's how I knew your names, empathy from jasper and a few other talents but I'm so sorry I tried to hold in my emotions but I cant, I got my best friend and my younger sister murdered by a woman from texas/mexico that is after me, I only found out when you found me, I'm sorry I was on your land. I won't make that mistake again, I will stay on my side of the line." I got up to leave but fell to the ground. I need to hunt, that took up the last of my energy and crying didn't help.

"Your welcome here anytime dear" I couldn't breathe or I might attack I sent her a small wave of gratefulness and sent a message to Seth.

_I need to hunt now, would you take me to the line please? _

He nodded and told the others who followed to help. When we got there my whole family was at the line looking ready to fight.

**Jasper POV**

It's been four hours since I got home, and an hour since everything has become peaceful again. Well until I got hit with a huge wave of grief then a few seconds after a huge wave of panic from upstairs.

"BELLA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Alice screamed, I panicked and ran straight to her room, Emmett and the rest of the family where already there. Alice was in Edwards arms on the floor curled up into a ball.

"Alice what did you see? What's wrong with belly-bean?" Emmett asked anxiously

"She-she got a call from peter, someone got killed by Maria. Someone close to Izzy, she-she ran and her future disappeared, she ran onto the la push side of the boundary" I'm going to kill peter, Emmett had out his phone trying to ring Izzy but she wouldn't pick up her phone.

I rung peter that bastard better tell me. He picked up on the first ring, good.

"Well hello jasper, what is the pleasure for the god of war to ring me?" he chuckled but I growled in return. "Jasper what's wrong?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER PETER? TELL ME NOW" I yelled into the phone, I was running now with my family towards the boundary line.

"I can't say why don't you ask her? I'm sorry jasper but I can't tell you it's her business" I growled louder.

"BECAUSE SHE RAN AWAY INTO THE WEREWOLVES IDIOT, TELL ME NOW WHAT MARIA DID?" I nearly broke the phone in my hands. I will personally kill him if he doesn't tell me soon.

"Her best friend angel was murdered by Maria; she was like her sister jasper. Maria killed her because she was associated with Izzy. Look charlotte is going to kick my ass because I put her in danger so where coming to you, we'll be there as soon as we can bye" I hung up.

By the time we got to the boundary line, we where ready to fight. If they have harmed her we will kill them, when I saw we I mean me, Rosalie and Emmett.

I growled when I saw a limp Bella in the arms of a mutt, I was going to attack but was stuck to the ground. Bella must be doing this.

"She needs to hunt, she is welcome here anytime no one else, she is now part of the pack. She needs energy, we will check on her later tonight to see if she is any better." With that he handed Bella to Emmett and took off.

What she was now a pack member?

* * *

**A/N: okay I took the idea off a story of Bella being the only vampire pack member, I can't remember which one. But the idea is so not mine. Maria and the Volturi will be involved. Any ideas will be nice :) oh and to answer someone's question Isabell Marie McCarty is Isabella Marie Swan. :) But she is Emmett's sister and I really don't like the name Isabella. But sometimes I will say Bella in the story ok so yeah. **

**Review. **


	7. The Reasons Why

**A/N: this is Sam's POV because I didn't like the last chapter so this explains the whole part of the pack thing. So yeah, enjoy. Please review and thank you to all my readers.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_BECAUSE SHE RAN AWAY INTO THE WEREWOLVES IDIOT, TELL ME NOW WHAT MARIA DID?" I nearly broke the phone in my hands. I will personally kill him if he doesn't tell me soon._

"_Her best friend angel was murdered by Maria; she was like her sister jasper. Maria killed her because she was associated with Izzy. Look charlotte is going to kick my ass because I put her in danger so where coming to you, we'll be there as soon as we can bye" I hung up._

_By the time we got to the boundary line, we where ready to fight. If they have harmed her we will kill them, when I saw we I mean me, Rosalie and Emmett._

_I growled when I saw a limp Bella in the arms of a mutt, I was going to attack but was stuck to the ground. Bella must be doing this._

"_She needs to hunt, she is welcome here anytime no one else, she is now part of the pack. She needs energy, we will check on her later tonight to see if she is any better." With that he handed Bella to Emmett and took off._

_What she was now a pack member?_

* * *

**Sam POV**

_SAM! There's a bloodsucker on our land. _Jacob all but screamed at us.

_Leah, Seth, Quill and Jacob come with me, we'll check it out. I replied calmly_

_Sam, we must kill it don't be so calm… _I sighedLeah can always overreact it might be a Cullen again.

We ran till we where close, that sickly sweet scent smelled familiar. I lifted my nose up and took a deep breath, she smells like the Cullen's but her scent I know it from somewhere. We got closer and I started to hear sobbing and screaming, I fazed and walked out of the bush towards the young girl.

"You're on our land bloodsucker" I said, I didn't mean to sound angry but Leah wont shut up, they were growling at each other.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry" the girl stuttered, she tried to get up but she broke into another round of violent sobs and screams. I know that voice, but where.

I could hear growls behind me, Seth and Leah must be fighting again. I sighed I was about to say something but the poor girl beat me to it, why can't I refer her to a bloodsucker, I feel like I know her and I already trust her.

"I-I-if you want to kill me Leah go a head, my best friend was killed because of me, I'm a monster" her voice cracked and a wave of sorrow, grief, self-hate and pain ripped through me, she broke out into yet another fit of sobs and screams. How do I know her voice, why can I feel her pain?

"Seth, pick her up and take her back to mine. I wish to speak to her and for some reason I feel as I can trust her, she's really upset and grieving." He went and fazed and came out in ripped jeans.

"Okay Sam, but what about Emily?" oh crap how could I forget my dear Emily, I'm bringing a bloodsucker home, I started to worry and now I feel guilty for forgetting about her.

"I-I-I won't hurt her, I-I-I c-cant stand human blood it wreaks" I nodded and Seth picked her up and ran towards my home, how do I know her? I've come across two vampires that were immune to blood the doctor and the one that saved mine and Emily's life before we met and before I was a werewolf. But she the only vampire I can ever trust; disappeared with two blood drinkers that took the bodies she killed to save me.

I ran ahead of Seth to tell Emily, that we were bringing the girl home, I greeted her at the door but before I could tell her she saw Seth and the girl run out of the forest near out home. I saw shock and then worry run across her beautiful face, when they got closer she ushered us inside. I started to feel uneasy about my idea.

"T-thank you for your kindness, I can feel your unease but I will not harm dear Emily, she shines with love, acceptance and worry a true beauty with a pure heart, I will not harm someone who's suffered from so much to be harmed by me or anyone else" she looked up at me, it was her. The vampire that saved me and Emily, I was relieved that it was her; I still don't know her name though.

"What is your name dear?" Emily asked my unspoken thought.

"My name is Isabell Marie McCarty Whitlock ma'am." She said in a southern drawl Emily's smile grew wider as did mine and everyone else but Jarrod and Leah.

"If you don't mind me asking isabell why are you upset? I have never felt so much pain was that you?" Jake asked.

"Yes I can absorb other vampire talents; I have future seeing from Alice, mind reading from Edward that's how I knew your names, empathy from jasper and a few other talents but I'm so sorry I tried to hold in my emotions but I cant, I got my best friend and my younger sister murdered by a woman from texas/mexico that is after me, I only found out when you found me, I'm sorry I was on your land. I won't make that mistake again; I will stay on my side of the line." She tried to get up but collapsed to the ground, her eyes where almost coal black. She needs to hunt and hunt now.

"Your welcome here anytime dear" I whipped my head around to see Emily smile at isabell.

I turned around to see Seth nod and pick isabell up.

"Sam, Jake, Quil and Embry can you follow me just encase her family are there please" we followed him out the door and ran towards the boundary line.

By the time we got to the boundary line, The Cullen's where looking like they were ready to fight. The tall blonde bloodsucker was growling at Seth when he saw isabell in his arms. He was about to attack but he couldn't move his legs. I looked at isabell and her hand was clenched into a fist.

_Seth, she is the only vampire on this land, I will explain later. She is now the only member of the pack that is a vampire._

"She needs to hunt, she is welcome here anytime no one else, she is now part of the pack. She needs energy, we will check on her later tonight to see if she is any better." With that he handed Bella to the big one that was glaring at him and turned and ran back to us.

Everyone was quiet but I could hear Leah and Jarrod screaming at us when we came into view. Emily was outside to looking happier then she's ever been.

"HOW COULD YOU? A BLOODSUCKER AS A PACK MEMBER!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM???" Leah screamed at me, I sighed I guess it's time to explain.

"Are you that stupid Sam? Really a bloodsucker as a pack member?" well at least Jarrod kept his temper in check. I turned and faced Emily with a smile.

"Ready to tell them sweetie?" she smiled and nodded.

Everyone followed us inside to the living room to explain why I let her be part of the pack; I could see Seth was over the moon about the idea.

"Who would you guys like for us to start? Me or Emily?" I sighed this will take forever and I want to see how isabell is. I could see Emily is worried to, she's fidgeting.

"You both know her how? Sam you start, how can you trust a bloodsucker" Embry said in an edgy voice.

"Right, before I was a werewolf and before I met Emily I went to Seattle. Remember that day I came home black and blue and broke?" I looked towards Leah who was staring at me wide-eyed with a mix of realisation. She nodded so I continued. "I was walking along the footpath when I got pushed into an ally by a group of men, they robbed me and then kicking and beating me. I thought I was going to die, I closed my eyes waiting but it never came. I was confused, when I looked up I saw two human drinkers disposing of the bodies and a girl. Isabell sitting there with her head in her hands, she was crying by what it looked like and her hands where covered in blood, "your safe now, I killed them." she said with sorrow. She looked at me her golden eyes where shinning with sadness. I thanked her and she started to walk away but stopped. "In a year a girl will come, lover her like she was your world, everything will work out when the time comes, her heart and yours are pure and together your bond will be unbroken." She said without looking at me and she took off after the human drinkers. I swore that if I ever came across her again I would repay her for saving my life. I knew she was a vampire but she saved my life and Emily's." I smiled towards Emily I noticed she was crying, this subject must be hard. I squeezed her hand to let her know I was here for her.

"Emily do you want to tell your storey or would you like me to?" I whispered to her.

"You tell them I'm going for some air. I love you" she kissed my forehead and walked out the front door.

"Sam what's wrong with Emily?" Leah asked, she sounded worried.

"Do you remember Annabelle?" she nodded.

"She got killed by a group of men and Emily got away, but what has that got to do with that bloodsucker you let into our pack?" I sighed and shook my head. "You mean Anna was killed by vampires?" I nodded and everyone gasped.

"When Emily was 15 he and her best friend or you could say sister went to the forest for a walk, it started to get dark and they were lost. Annabelle wasn't afraid but Emily was, Anna was always the brave one." I looked at everyone and they had shock and worry across their faces.

"Well Anna was trying to calm Emily down because she was worried about the dangers that lurk in the forest. After a while Emily started to fall asleep while Anna was trying to start a fire, they heard a twig snap behind them followed by several growls. Annabelle stood in front of Emily protectively with a thick stick, _"foolish girl, do you think that will hurt us?"_ One leech said, _"I think she does Dimitri"_ a young blonde girl with a devilish smile said. _"Marcus her blood sings, can I kill her yet?"_ the one known as Dimitri said. An old looking leech came out of the darkness but didn't say anything, he looked at the girls and left. Emily and Annabelle didn't say anything just stood there frozen. The others left but the one who took interest in Annabelle; he attacked her right in front of Emily.

She screamed at Emily to run but she wouldn't move, then out of nowhere Dimitri was thrown off Annabelle by a golden eyed girl." Everyone was on the edges of the seats looking at me; obviously Leah hadn't heard this story because she was also looking like she was interested in what I was saying.

""_Well, well, well isabell I thought we scared you off after our run in down south" _the bloodsucker hissed_. "well Dimitri I didn't want to be caught, now get off my territory or I will have to kill you, you took one innocent life tonight on my land now leave I will not let you harm another." _She hissed back, he took a lunge at her but was thrown back by some sort of shield. He left in a hurry growling, isabell grabbed Emily and Annabelle who didn't make it. She took them to the edge of the forest and whispered something to her and ran off, Emily came out of shock and screamed and cried over her dear friend. The whole tribe heard her screams and came running to her aid, but it was too late. Annabelle was murdered and isabell saved Emily's life." Everyone was looking at me, shocked.

"I promised if I ever saw that girl who saved me I would repay her with my life" we turned to look at Emily who just walked through the door. I smiled at her and patted the seat next to me.

"Emily what did she whisper to you?" Quill asked.

"She said 'you're protected by an angel I can feel it Emily, your saviour is in La Push, but be warned that you'll be scarred but your heart remains beautiful'" she smiled while everyone including me looked at her shocked.

"w-what" I stuttered I was shocked I didn't know what to say.

"Emily; was this the week before you came to forks?" Leah of course Leah had to ask.

"Yes it was, after Annabelle's funeral I felt a pull in the direction La Push was in, mom told me that night I should go and see you. I asked her why and she just said 'I have a feeling you want to go there' and I'm glad I met isabell she brought me to Sam, speaking of isabell I want to see how she is. Can we go see her now I want to see my guardian." She smiled at me then looked at everyone with a serious look.

"No harm will come to her or the Cullen's do you understand? no silly bloodsucker or leech comments alright? Address them with the proper names; do not act like a pack of wild dogs." Everyone laughed but agreed.

I stood up pulling Emily with me; I want to find answers about how she knew about what I was. Yes I was mad about her knowing Emily will be scarred but she still came, I want to thank her for bringing my Emily to me.

"I'm running Emily to the Cullen's, if anyone wants to come then come. If you have a problem about it stay." I said while walking towards the door, I turned around once I was outside and I saw Leah, Seth (of course Seth), Jacob, Embry, Quill, Jarrod and Paul, the whole pack wow. "Right lets go" I phased and waited for Emily to get on my back.

_Okay Sam she can be one of us. _Leah

_YES! YES! YES! _Can you guess who that was? Yep Seth.

_I'm not happy about it but I will agree._ Jacob

_Sam, me and Jarrod where thinking what about the elders? _Paul asked crap. I haven't thought about that.

_Well does everyone agree about her being the only cold one in the tribe as a protector as well? _I asked cautiously.

_Yes... _they all said in unison

_Well they should allow this when we tell them our story, okay everybody phase or if you Paul and Jarrod feel uncomfortable stay out here inform okay?_

_Yeah thanks Sam! _Paul and Jarrod said in unison.

I slowed down and leaned forward so Emily could get off my back; once she did I phased and put my ripped jeans on. Everyone followed me an Emily to the front door, the smell was horrible but I must see isabell. As soon as we got to the door the big one I think Emmett opened the door.

"What do you mongrels want" he hissed towards me. I was about to say something smart at him but Emily spoke.

"We wish to see isabell. Please do not insult us and we will not insult you back" I looked at her surprised, she stood up to the leach. I looked back to the big one and he had a look of pain on his face.

"What's wrong is isabell okay?" I was worried, I know she is a cold one but she saved my life and Emily.

"come in, please ignore my wife and what ever she says" he walked in at a human pace, when we all rounded to the living room the whole family but 3 where there, they all looked upset.

"Carlisle, Jasper come here" he yelled, the next second the doctor and the other one was standing next to him. "They want to see isabell, should we tell them?"

_Tell us what? Is she okay? What happened? _So many thoughts where running through my head, then Edward I think screamed and held his hands to his head like he was blocking his ears.

"Emmett tell them, please theirs minds are asking millions of questions at once please." He must be the mind reader. Emmett sighed and faced us.

"Isabell refuses to hunt; she won't let anyone in the room, she won't speak to anyone. We tried forcing blood inter her but she spits it out, were worried. I can't lose my little sister again I just got her back" he broke down into violent sobs like isabell did.

"May Sam and I see her please? She might let us in." Emily said softly, her voice broke like she was trying not to cry herself.

"Alright, but please if you can make her try to hunt. She needs to feed to get her strength back" jasper said in a worried tone, I was starting to worry about Emily to, she might attack her. _But didn't she say human blood reeks? _

We slowly walked up the stairs to the third floor where isabell was, jasper pointed to the door at the very end. He looked like he was about to cry, I gave him a small smile and he walked back down stairs. Emily was already waiting at the door for me.

"Isabell sweetie, its Emily and Sam may we come in" Emily said softly, I heard the door click and slightly open, I pushed it open for Emily and walked in.

What I saw was heartbreaking, Isabell was in the same clothes, her hair was a mess and she looked paler if that was possible, her eyes were dark but slightly got some honey colour left and bruises under her eyes.

Emily let out a small cry and went to sit in the corner with isabell while I sat in the chair near the window.

"Isabell do you remember me and Sam?" she shook her head as to say 'no'. _Is it possible for vampires to have an emotional breakdown?_

"Remember the girl you saved in the forest 3 years ago from the red eyed vampire? But you couldn't save the other?" isabell nodded. "Well I'm the girl you saved, everything you told me that night was true, I am scarred but I'm still that beautiful person at heart." She smiled at isabell, I was shocked when I saw isabell hug Emily and start sobbing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your friend, it was my fault she's dead. If I didn't lead them to you she would still be alive, they where after me. I'm a true monster" Emily looked angry? Why would she be angry?

"Isabell, look what you did instead you saved me. I'm truly grateful for that, but you brought me to my soul mate. Annabelle would be happy that she risked her life to see me happy, you're not a monster, and you're a guardian, an angel. Because of you my Sam was saved by those men who were going to kill him, because of you I'm alive and happy. I owe you my life isabell do not doubt what you truly are, not a cold hearted vampire or a killer or a monster but a vampire with a pure selfless heart." As soon as Emily said that isabell looked at me, and smiled.

"I told you your bond is unbreakable." I looked at her. _How did she know? _"Those vampires that I saved Emily from were not my first run in with them before, one of them could see bonds and another could break and create them. I could already see the future so I found out. I'm sorry about your face and arm Emily but I cannot change the future, about your friend Annabelle I was not fast enough." She gave a small smile but Emily just hugged her and said it was okay.

"Isabell you need to hunt, your family is upset. Common you need to get your strength. Did I mention that the pack accepted you into the tribe" I smiled at her and she nodded and got up off the floor.

"I guess I need to hunt, I can feel everyone's worry. Oh and Sam what do you think about kids?" I was confused, _what does she mean what do I think about kids?_

"I love them why?" she gave a small laugh and smiled at me

"Good because Emily has three heartbeats, whish is not normal is it? I guess you're going to have two more mouths to feed." she laughed again and I just stood rooted in my place. _I'm going to be a father? _I looked towards Emily who was beaming and was rubbing her stomach.

We ran downstairs where everyone was waiting for all three of us.

"Sam and Emily have some news for you guys" isabell sang. The pack looked at us worried.

"How does everyone feel about having another two mouths to feed?" everyone looked at Emily and saw that she was beaming. They all smiled and gave me a high-five and Emily a hug.

We where all laughing when I sensed two vampires, the pack ran outside after me and phased ready to attack, two red eyed leeches came out of the shadows. We all jumped to attack them when I heard a heartbreaking scream come from in front of us? I stopped and saw that Jarrod had bitten isabell. She was now on the ground with a bite mark in her neck, the red eyed leeches where protecting her?

I phased and quickly put the leftover of my jeans on.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" the female screamed

"WHO ARE YOU, WHY ARE YOU HERE" I yelled back, I wanted to get to isabell who wasn't moving.

"Peter, charlotte what happened?" jasper said running over to isabell along with the family. _He knows them?_

"Isabell protected us from those mutants, then that one there bit her." the male said while pointing at Jarrod who looked like he was in pain. _Who are these leeches?_

"Sam tell the pack to stand down, peter and charlotte are Izzy's family. Peter created her well saved her from my creator who was going to use her for war and charlotte is like a sister to her. STAND DOWN isabell is hut" we almost killed her family, oh no.

Everyone phased so did Jarrod, he looked at me and I shot him a glare. He is going to get what's coming to him soon, but right now isabell is what's important.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys hopped you liked, next will be Bella's POV. So did this help with the confusion of the last chapter? And sorry I haven't updated I've been really sick and depressed. So yeah I should update soon..**

**Please Review**

**Saint..**


	8. Angel's Power

**A/N: right so while I'm being bored in ICT, I thought that I'd write a chapter. So yeah… Hope you like and sorry for not updating as much but I'm sick... **

**Q/N:**

**Carlisles Fanfiction & elisabeth2me – **

**Q: why the hell did Jarrod attack Bella?**

**A: Because Jarrod was going to attack charlotte and she jumped in the way. I will tell you how she got over to her so fast soon and no Jarrod didn't want to bite her :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own unfortunately :(**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" the female screamed _

"_WHO ARE YOU, WHY ARE YOU HERE" I yelled back, I wanted to get to Isabell who wasn't moving. _

"_Peter, charlotte what happened?" jasper said running over to Isabell along with the family. He knows them?_

"_Isabell protected us from those mutants, then that one there bit her." the male said while pointing at Jarrod who looked like he was in pain. Who are these leeches?_

"_Sam tell the pack to stand down, peter and charlotte are Izzy's family. Peter created her well saved her from my creator who was going to use her for war and charlotte is like a sister to her. STAND DOWN Isabell is hut" we almost killed her family, oh no. _

_Everyone phased so did Jarrod, he looked at me and I shot him a glare. He is going to get what's coming to him soon, but right now Isabell is what's important. _

* * *

**Peter POV**

"Peter you can't tell her, she will do something reckless." charlotte said sadly, I have to tell her but I don't want to upset Isabell. This will ruin her, she will blame herself.

"I have to charlotte, she was like a sister to her. She needs to know that angel is dead, she needs to know." Charlotte gave me a glare and sat down on the lounge, I sighed and pulled out my phone, izzy picked up on the second ring.

"Hello peter" oh god she's happy, how can I do this to my only sister.

"Bell something's happened" I couldn't hide the sadness in my voice, I know she knows something's up. I sighed and took an unneeded breath before I told izzy what happened. "Bell, Angel got killed by an army of newborns. Maria found her bell, I'm so sorry" I was sorry, if I only got the news faster and got to angel faster.

I heard izzy drop the phone and a gust of wind, _oh no she's going to break down. _A few seconds later I heard a faint sound of Isabell's heartbreaking scream. I hung up and turned to face my wife, charlotte is going to kill me.

"I swear peter if she gets hurt I will rip a limb from you" her voice was harsh, charlotte thought of izzy as a sister and a best friend.

"It'll be okay charlotte, she will grieve. She's heartbroken, but she wont do anything reckless." The truth is I really don't know what Isabell will do; I sighed and sat back down on the couch.

An hour passed and my phone started to vibrate, maybe it's Isabell. I looked at the caller id and it was jasper. _Why is jasper calling me?_

"Well hello jasper, what is the pleasure for the god of war to ring me?" I chuckled and I heard jasper growl. _Is he okay? Why did jasper growl back at me?_ "Jasper what's wrong?" I looked towards charlotte she was worried and confused to.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER PETER? TELL ME NOW" he yelled, oh no Isabell is upset. Jasper must love her if he is yelling at me like that.

"I can't say why don't you ask her? I'm sorry jasper but I can't tell you it's her business" he growled louder at me.

"BECAUSE SHE RAN AWAY INTO THE WEREWOLVES IDIOT, TELL ME NOW WHAT MARIA DID?" I heard a crack; he must have broken the screen. WAIT WEREWOLVES? I looked at charlotte again she was glaring at me and pulling her sleeves up. _Oh crap…_

"Her best friend angel was murdered by Maria; she was like her sister jasper. Maria killed her because she was associated with Izzy. Look charlotte is going to kick my ass because I put her in danger so where coming to you, we'll be there as soon as we can bye" I hung up the phone was knocked back into the wall.

"Did you hear him peter? Werewolves, WEREWOLVES PETER THEY WILL KILL HER" she hissed at me, shit.

"Yes dear, but Bella is in trouble we must go" she let go of me and ran out the door. We didn't bother packing we just left. We needed to get to forks _NOW!!!_

**~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~XoX~**

Charlotte and I were running from Seattle to forks, I could hear Isabell more and more clearly when we where getting closer. She was weak and in pain, blaming herself for angel's death but it wasn't it was mine. I tried to get to angel fast enough but it was too late, I hope Isabell can forgive me.

When we got close to where Bella was I could hear laughter then a lot of growling, the laughter stop. I got hit with a strong wet dog smell, charlotte and I immerged from the shadows and saw mutants of the children of the moon. They all started running towards us when one that was closer went for my wife, before I had time to think isabell appeared in front of charlotte and the one that was going for charlotte took a bite into Izzy's shoulder.

She screamed a heartbreaking cry of pain and they all stopped attacking, I jumped in front of Izzy and my wife did the same. The one mutant that stopped first phased into a man. _This isn't right…_

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" charlotte screamed at him.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHY ARE YOU HERE" he yelled back. He looked at isabell who wasn't moving, _oh no… _

"Peter, charlotte what happened?" jasper said running over to me along with the family.

"Isabell protected us from those mutants, then that one there bit her." I said while pointing to the one that bit her that was now in human form.

"Sam tell the pack to stand down, peter and charlotte are Izzy's family. Peter created her well saved her from my creator who was going to use her for war and charlotte is like a sister to her. STAND DOWN isabell is hurt" jasper demanded, so that is Sam he must be the pack leader of this mutant bunch.

"You said werewolves jasper not mutants, look what they did to her. A vampire can't be knocked out and she isn't even breathing. I cant here what she is thinking, I bet you can't feel what she's feeling either" he looked at me and sighed.

"Peter just shut up okay, she needs to hunt and to rest and how the bloody hell did she get here so fast. First she was in the lounge room then next in front of charlotte" so she hasn't told them her teleportation.

"Look okay I'll tell you but she needs to hunt needs blood. She has powers to copy you know that right? Well she came across a vampire who could teleport, now she was already weak and that took the last of her. GO GOOD GOD" I picked Izzy up and carried her into the house, everyone was following me. I sighed and turned around to face everyone.

"Will someone please go get her food; you know a bear or two please" almost immediately everyone except Sam and a girl left. _Hmmm human._

"Peter is it? Why did you call Sam and the pack mutants" I sighed as I placed Izzy down on the couch and faced the young woman.

"Because they are not children of the moon, they are much dangerous, bigger and only come out on a full moon" they stood there frozen. I heard a whimper from Izzy, she wasn't looking so well. Her hair was lighter, skin paler and her eyes had bruises under them. Her wounds weren't healing they still stayed open with no sign of being stitched back together.

The whole family and the pack came back and told me that they had 4 bears, 5 elk and a mountain lion. I heard isabell whimper more; as she did she got more restless. This will not be a good thing, the doctor went to check to see if she is okay but I held him back.

"Peter let him see her she is in pain." jasper begged, wow he must love her so much but I can't let anyone near her. Charlotte looked at me and saw the look I had on my face and she started backing up.

"Jasper do you trust us?" he looked confused, I sent him a wave of panic and terror. He knows when I panic and feeling terror it won't be good.

"Peter what's wrong? Why are you feeling so terrified is Izzy okay?" I couldn't say anything I can't take my eyes off isabell.

"Protect the human" was all I heard from charlotte before everyone took the human and crowded her in the corner on the far side of the lounge. "Stay back, don't go near isabell".

Isabell started to thrash harder and her whimpers turned into screams. _Maybe I should go to her, calm her down. She's in pain I can't stand to see her like this… _DAMNIT JASPER! "Don't you dare jasper, don't be a hero today. Trust me okay, I can't risk this please stay still and quiet" I hissed at him.

I got into a crouch the same time charlotte did, I don't want to hurt her more but she will be bloodthirsty and want to kill, she will go after her own family I cant let that happen. I looked at charlotte as if to say 'please stay back' she didn't listen though just shot me a glare.

"Angel please!" Izzy whimpered.

"Angel don't go" she whimpered again as she turned as to look at me her arm stretched out, everyone got a good look at her eyes they where all black with red flames and angel wings. They gasped and I prepared myself as did charlotte.

"ANGEL NO NOT AGAIN" Izzy shot up screaming illuminating a white glow around her. She froze in mid air with her head back and her hair out; _crap angel must have given her power when she died. _

Angel has the power of a white light that can destroy any life force, or any object but that's not just it she can sense the balance of good and evil within you. When she showed us the power when we first met her she was looking the exact same as Izzy did now and her eyes looked the same. We saw her lose control of her power and she told us our crimes and that we should die. Izzy stopped her by knocking her out of it then biting over her mark. Izzy faced jasper and the white glow mixed with red. No she's judging him; his good deeds won't make the bad ones go away.

"You killed innocents for war, then killed those who you created when they where becoming to their full power. Good deeds won't make up centuries of wrong; you saved lives only to take away the guilt. You have no right to walk this earth, I must take your soul as you did theirs." Everyone looked at her in panic even jasper looked terrified. I looked at charlotte and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry isabell forgive me" I tackled her to the ground and bit her neck where I bit her. She looked at me wouldn't stop apologizing and sobbing.

"Oh my god I tried to kill jasper, I couldn't help it. Why am I damned with this power, all it does is try and kill the people I love." I held her like a parent does with their chilled and rocked her till she calmed down.

"Jasper come here" I waved him over and he ran to me with no hesitation "take her she needs you right now, do not worry that was angels power. Even angel couldn't control it, try and get her to eat.

I walked back into the house where everyone was looking at Bella and jasper; I closed the door to at least give them some space.

**Jasper POV**

As I held isabell in my arms as she played with the collar of my shirt I realised how fragile she really was, she had no control of her powers and that scares her. When she realised what she did she felt worry, terror, self hate and relief. Worried about her family and relief when she saw we were alright, terror about loosing control again and self hate for what she said to me.

"I'm so sorry jasper, I tried to stop but I couldn't. I was so scared that I was going to kill you; I didn't want to kill the one I loved. I love you jasper, I love you" I hushed her and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Darlin' I understand, I love you to. Now common you need to eat and we all go ya' some nice bears, elk and a mountin' lion" I said in my southern drawl to cheer her up, she let a little giggle out and that's all I needed. I sent her waves of humour to make her laugh longer.

"Jasper… that's… cheating… don't" she said between laughs, I suddenly felt waves of humour sent at me and we were on the ground laughing.

"Hey… that's… not… fair… either" I said between laughs back at her, we stopped laughing when we heard two clicks and flashes. We looked up and saw charlotte and Esme with cameras in their hands laughing. I was surprised that they where feeling happy again after what happened before.

I felt mischief radiating off her and I raised my eyebrow… _Jasper lets get them with laughter… _I gave a devious smile to her and looked at charlotte while she looked at Esme. They held up theirs hands and started to back away wide-eyed.

We tackled them and spread humour through them while tickling them, we heard two more clicks and saw two more flashes. We looked up and saw a very happy and amused Carlisle and peter. I saw Bella stick her tongue at them and another click followed by a flash went off. Esme took a picture from next to isabell when she poked her tongue at Carlisle.

"Mom that's not fair, that's cheating" she whined and then huffed while pouting like a child with her arms crossed, which of course was followed by a click and a flash. I was laughing at the look she had on her face and she looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"So yeh think that's funny major Whitlock?" she said in her southern drawl that sounded like mine.

"Well darlin' I find it amusin' you so adorable" I smiled and she jumped on me spreading humour through me again, I was too busy laughing when she kissed me that it shocked the hell out of me. Before I could react I saw a flash and her devious smug smile and run off giggling. Oh it's on now.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys sorry its so short I'm kind of running out what to write next, hopefully the next few chapters will be better then this. I'm criticizing my own work when I say this chapter was over the top. So tell me what you want to see in the next chapter….**

**Please review **

**Saint**


	9. Daniel

**A/N: okay this is the boys bonding paragraph, hopefully it will explain you what jasper feels for Bella, and also you get to meet a new character and a badass side of isabell. YAY **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight. **

* * *

_Previously, _

_We tackled them and spread humour through them while tickling them, we heard two more clicks and saw two more flashes. We looked up and saw a very happy and amused Carlisle and peter. I saw Bella stick her tongue at them and another click followed by a flash went off. Esme took a picture from next to Isabell when she poked her tongue at Carlisle. _

"_Mom that's not fair, that's cheating" she whined and then huffed while pouting like a child with her arms crossed, which of course was followed by a click and a flash. I was laughing at the look she had on her face and she looked at me with raised eyebrows. _

"_So yeh think that's funny major Whitlock?" she said in her southern drawl that sounded like mine. _

"_Well darlin' I find it amusin' you so adorable" I smiled and she jumped on me spreading humour through me again, I was too busy laughing when she kissed me that it shocked the hell out of me. Before I could react I saw a flash and her devious smug smile and run off giggling. Oh it's on now._

* * *

**Jasper POV**

After last night when the pack went home, Emmett and Rosalie decided that the boys have a bonding day together while the girls went shopping. So now I'm stuck with Emmett, Edward, peter and Carlisle asking me 21 million questions about how I feel for Isabell. But so many questions of my own are running through my mind like _Do I love Isabell? Does she love me? Would she even want to be with me?_ So many unanswered questions; it was starting to annoy me.

"Dude calm down, I don't want to feel all lovey dovey and annoyed at the same time." Emmett knocked me out of my train of thought.

"You don't have to hear his thoughts" Edward and peter said in unison.

"You know it's bad enough that Edwards in my head peter, at least izzy has some decency to keep out of my head." I snapped at them.

"You love her don't you son?" I sighed and faced my father figure and nodded.

"I love her very much so; I feel all new emotions of my own and not just everyone else's. I felt fear and jealousy, worry, love. I get tingles when she touches me and me just for once I'm happy. She see's the real me and I will do anything to make her happy." I sighed while peter laughed; I raised an eyebrow wondering if he has lost his mind? And why the friggen hell is this funny?

"No jasper, I haven't lost my mind. But you on the other hand?" _me what the hell does he mean me?_ I looked at him confused and he sighed. "Jasper look at you, your in love. But not just any kind of love, madly irrevocably in love **(if that's the saying, I get the words mixed up). **Jasper you're driving me nuts, do_ I love Isabell? Does she love me? Would she even want to be with me? _Look at yourself your BLINDED! She loves you man and I should know, I can hear everything she is thinking, feeling and see her past if she remembers. She loves you, she even said it to you man. Jesus Christ jasper, you're the _god of war_ and your shielding away your feelings to something I KNOW won't happen. Stop thinking that she won't want you when she does; I have never seen her and you so happy in years. She is happy that she's got her big brother back, she's happy that she has a mother and father figure she has always wanted, but mostly she is happy that she has found love her true love." I was stunned, she really does love me? Is peter right though? I can't feel Bella's emotions as much now only when she puts her shield down and that was last night. I felt pure joy off her that's it though.

_What did you feel beyond that jasper, under the joy? _

_Grief, sadness, happiness… love? She loves me. _

_Yes jasper she love you, you idiot. _

"Good god man, you know having conversations with yourself is a sign of insanity." Peter's annoying laugh echoed off the trees, I playfully growled at him and tackled him. Emmett seeing that we where wrestling and of course Emmett being Emmett he had to join in the fun. I could hear Edward and Carlisle laughing as I faintly heard and saw a click and a flash from a small camera in Carlisle's hands.

After a few more minuets Edward joined in as Carlisle took more photos and laughing, I didn't even realise his phone rung until I heard a gasp and felt his shock. I stopped wrestling along with my brothers; I tuned into the conversation and found a very worried Esme.

"Carlisle, there's someone coming for isabell. Who ever it is isn't happy, Alice saw a male with blood red eyes, then she saw isabell standing in a clearing screaming at something then everything went black Carlisle. She can't see isabell; her future disappeared." I tensed and I saw that peter did too. I felt two hands around my waist to hold me on my spot, I didn't realise I was growling.

"Esme dear, calm down where on our way; is isabell okay?" the panic in his voice was evident, all I heard was silence on the other end of the phone.

"She's gone Carlisle, as soon as she saw the vision along with Alice she tore out of the house. We can't find her; Alice can't see her she keeps changing her mind." Carlisle told her we will be there soon. _NO!!!!! _I started to thrash against Emmett, trying to get out of his grip. I need to find isabell, why is Emmett so calm about this. His sister is in danger and he is so calm about it.

"Emmett your sister is in danger, didn't you hear what Esme said her future DISSAPERED" his grip loosed as his shock ceased and his panic and pain kicked in.

"Jasper I know okay, I know. I'm trying not to think about loosing my only little sister, we need to go jasper" I nodded and all five of us ran towards home.

**Bella POV**

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, charlotte and I were arriving home from shopping, oh how I hate shopping, When Alice and I had a vision. I could see everything that was going to happen and what I saw I didn't like. _Who is coming for me?_

_Vision_

_There was a tall lanky guy with black hair but not as tall as jasper running into a clearing screaming __my name, he looked angry, his blood red eyes glistening with sadness and vengeance. _

"_Isabell. She's dead because of you, because OF YOU" he yelled the last part at me. _

_Who did I kill? I have never seen this vampire before, I couldn't read his mind all I could hear was vengeance, she killed her, must kill her. _

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" I yelled at him, he didn't answer just attacked me. _

_Vision end._

I heard a gasp from beside me and was pulled out of my vision. I know where that clearing is, its just north of here. I saw Alice's normally happy face turn into shock and worry. I can't let my family get hurt, without thinking I ran off covering my scent as I went. I could hear Alice screaming my name for me to come back but I just ignored her.

Before I knew it I was in the clearing waiting, I heard footsteps approaching from the direction of where the strange vampire that wants to kill me in my vision. When he ran out of the forest I got a better look at him, he looks familiar but who is he. He was skinny and lanky but got some muscle features, his black hair was smooth at the front with blonde in the fringe and spiky at the back. _The shotgun effect? How odd. _His clothes where tattered and I could see something glistening around his neck, a chain but I couldn't see the pendant. His blood red eyes where glistening with sadness and vengeance just like my vision. He was a newborn, crap!

"Isabell. She's dead because of you, because OF YOU" he yelled the last part at me. Who the fuck is he on about?

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled back at him, he didn't answer just attacked me like I foresaw.

Before he could get a hold of me, I ripped both his arms off and held him to the ground. He didn't scream or fight he just looked at me with pleading gold eyes, _what they where just red?_

"Who are you? Why did you attack me for something I don't know what the hell you're on about? You better give me a strait answer because right now I'm grieving for my lost friend and I will tear your other limbs off." He kicked me hard in the chest and I went flying across the field. I heard my family scream BELLA I have no idea why they call me by nicknames but hey, I threw my shield out so they couldn't get on the field. This is my fight.

I got up and saw that the boys arms where attached to him again and his eyes where red, I felt the tingle I get when I absorb a power. _Hmm he must have a power. _I charged at him whenI saw the pendent that was attached to the chain around his neck, _Angel wings, angel wings, ANGEL. _I stopped and ended up tripping and went flying over him into a tree; great I can't get rid of this clumsiness. The next thing I knew he was pinning me against the tree ready to rip my head off. I lowered my shield and saw jasper and Emmett throw him off me only to rip his arms and legs off, I looked at the necklace I ripped off him when the boys grabbed him. _Wait these aren't angels hers had emeralds, not Safire's. _My head shot up when I heard his small laugh, he had a smile on his face as jasper went to rip his head off.

"Soon my angel, I'll be with you" as soon as those words reached my ears realisation kicked in, the hair, the voice, the features, the gunpowder and musk scent. Only one name came up; Daniel.

"NO!!!" I screamed and all heads turned my way. I ran up to jasper and grabbed him by the neck, the only people I would put before my mate and my brother, was angel and the person who was angel's mate. _Did I just call jasper my mate? _I didn't realise I was almost crushing jasper's neck until I heard a strangled cry from him; I immediately dropped him and went to Danny.

"Why didn't you tell me, WHY? You could have been killed, by the _god of war_ of all people. I thought Maria would have told you how dangerous he was and I am disappointed at you; you tried to kill yourself after angel told you not to." I broke down and started sobbing, I killed angel and I almost let her mate get killed; I really am a monster.

"No hush don't cry little bell, it was my fault. I was asking for death; I just miss my angel. Please don't cry, please; angels promised me too look after you. You know if she was here and I made you cry she would have my head on a stick" he chuckled while he cradled me in his arms.

"Daniel; get your hands off her." peter and charlotte hissed at him in unison, I felt him tense underneath me. I hissed at them and then everyone gasped gasped.

"Izzy your eyes are red again." charlotte said worriedly.

"That's my power, how could you forget that charlotte and little bell has it to now. So I suggest from now on try not to piss her off or she will gain her newborn year back" they hissed and growled at him as he laughed.

"Silence, Danny is angel's mate. No harm will become of him, he is one of my best friends and I took him away from that monster. She wanted him for war and I ended up scarred to save his life, do you understand?" I almost growled at them, they nodded. I stood up with Daniel and faced him.

"What happened to her Daniel? I need to know" his smile faded and his eyes glistened with tears that will never fall.

**Daniels POV (for the story just for now)**

"little bell I don't want to hurt you more" she was sitting in front of me looking pained, I cant tell her she will get herself killed.

"Please Daniel, I need to know; please" I groaned, she had to beg.

"Alright but please don't go after Maria." She nodded so I continued.

"I was hunting about a mile away from angel, I asked if she wanted to come but she said she went while I was out. I was on my way home when I crossed another vampire's scent that I didn't realise; musk and pepper. It was weird It was leading towards the cabin. I have never come across a scent like that so I started to panic; I was only half a mile from home when I smelt the most terrifying scent ever, Tobacco and leather; Maria's scent. I started running faster and faster till I saw them, there where twenty newborns surrounding our home. My vision went red and I walked up to them drooling venom, I saw Maria holding angel by the neck. She was laughing at me, I went to attack but angel said no.

"Ah well hello Daniel, I came to visit angel her and was very surprised to smell you all over the place." She smiled at me then growled.

"What do you want with us" I spat at her and she laughed.

"I don't want you or your mate, but isabell. Now because your wife here wont co-operate she will be killed, you will be forced to watch." I growled when 4 newborns held me down while Maria tore her apart slowly.

"Don't kill yourself Danny, run to isabell look after her promise me" she yelled at me, I sobbed out an 'I promise' and an 'I love you'. Maria was laughing now and saying how pathetic we were. Before I knew it angel was ripped apart faster and thrown into the fire, after it was put out I grabbed her necklace and wedding ring and ran strait here. I can never forget Maria's last words before I lost all my restraint to breakdown.

Everyone gasped and bell just sat there with a blank look. "What did she say" she whispered even low enough for a vampire to strain to here.

"Tell isabell that she's next"

**Bella POV**

I swear that I will kill Maria if it's the last thing I will ever do, not just for killing angel but for taking jasper's humanity away and making him suffer. I growled and stood up, I didn't know what else to do; I can't just go after her, they won't allow me to. Not like they will be able to stop me but I can't leave my family and I know if I went they would follow me, I can't risk them like that.

"Belly-bean are you alright?" my brother snapped me out of my thoughts; I smiled at him and nodded.

_Shut up peter if you say a word I will kill you. _

_Isabell you know she will kill you right?_

_Over my pile of ashes, just don't say anything okay._

He sighed and looked at me. _Izzy I'm worried about you, you have no emotion and in all that's running through your thoughts is revenge and pain. _

_Shut up okay. I'm perfectly fine so shut up!_ I growled at him and he stepped back.

I ran off towards the waterfall while telling peter to keep everyone away from me until I'm ready. I just sat there staring at the stars until I heard faint footsteps coming from the south. I tensed and got ready in an attacking stance.

"Izzy are you really okay?" I sighed and relaxed when I saw jasper come out of the tree line.

"No I'm not okay jasper, I'm far from okay. I find out that my friend got killed because of me, my best friend tried to get himself killed because of that. But most of all I'm ashamed that I hurt you jasper, I love you so much and I hurt you." I started sobbing while jasper pulled me into his arms.

**Jasper POV **

She said she loves me, she really loves me. I pulled her into my arms when she started crying, I didn't want her to be hurt, none of this is her fault.

"Shh darlin' I'm not hurt. It's alright you were protecting your friend I understand, shhh I love you to." I sat up pulling her into my lap and rocking her backwards and forwards, oh god I love this woman she's everything to me. I couldn't help but feel the electric currents flowing through me every time I ran my fingers through her hair. She was my soul mate and I will wait till the end of days for her if I have to.

"Jasper, I'll wait for you to. I love you jasper and I want you to be my mate." I stopped moving and looked at her smiling face.

"I love you isabell, I will gladly be your mate" I kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Lets go home darlin' time to face the family" she groaned and I laughed, I picked up her small frame and carried her all the way back to the house to see a very happy family and a very protective Emmett and peter. Oh shit.

* * *

**A/N: so here you go guys, sorry for taking so long to update but I'm trying to make banners for 'Australia' and 'My Big Brother'. So that's why I haven't updated in ages for this story and Australia. I have a banner up for this story but it's horrible. So if you want to help go a head and make one :) also I will send you a little sneak peak for the next chapter when I start writing it. **

**Don't forget to,**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. **

**Saint**


	10. It is

**A/N: wow this will be random POV's through out this chapter. Alice, Edward, Emmett, jasper and Bella or random family you never know :) Please enjoy this will be the protective brothers and ECT. ECT. Chapter :) also it might be confusing and repetitive but it's the only way the story is playing in my head. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

_Previously, _

_She said she loves me, she really loves me. I pulled her into my arms when she started crying, I didn't want her to be hurt, none of this is her fault. _

"_Shh darlin' I'm not hurt. It's alright you were protecting your friend I understand, shhh I love you to." I sat up pulling her into my lap and rocking her backwards and forwards, oh god I love this woman she's everything to me. I couldn't help but feel the electric currents flowing through me every time I ran my fingers through her hair. She was my soul mate and I will wait till the end of days for her if I have to. _

"_Jasper, I'll wait for you to. I love you jasper and I want you to be my mate." I stopped moving and looked at her smiling face. _

"_I love you Isabell, I will gladly be your mate" I kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Lets go home darlin' time to face the family" she groaned and I laughed, I picked up her small frame and carried her all the way back to the house to see a very happy family and a very protective Emmett and peter. Oh shit. _

**Alice POV **

After the whole fight and breaking down thing with Daniel and Isabell we decided to head back home and know Daniel more. I walked over to where jasper was standing, he was looking in the direction izzy ran off in.

"Jasper are you coming?" I whispered to him.

"Alice go back without me, I'm going to find Isabell." With that he ran off after his beloved.

I ran home after my family to find peter and Emmett arguing with Daniel, great can't get any peace and quiet anywhere. I was about to say something when I went into a vision.

_Vision _

"_Izzy are you really okay?" jasper was walking out of the tree line as izzy relaxed. He went to lie next to her on the grass. _

"_No I'm not okay jasper, I'm far from okay. I find out that my friend got killed because of me, my best friend tried to get himself killed because of that. But most of all I'm ashamed that I hurt you jasper, I love you so much and I hurt you." Isabell started crying and jasper pulled her into his arms smiling but looking worried to._

"_Shh darlin' I'm not hurt. It's alright you were protecting your friend I understand, shhh I love you to." Jasper moved so he was sitting up and pulled Isabell into his lap to rock her. _

"_Jasper, I'll wait for you to. I love you jasper and I want you to be my mate." Isabell looked at jasper that stopped all movement._

"_I love you Isabell, I will gladly be your mate" he kissed her forehead and smile. "Let's go home darlin' time to face the family"._

_Vision end, _

I squealed and the whole family where looking at me, I sighed and started dancing towards peter and Emmett.

"I wouldn't be yelling at him, jasper and Bella are mates now" I sung and they both looked at me with shock on their faces. I skipped over to Edward who was sitting on the couch trying not to laugh.

_You're just laughing because you know they will attack jasper about 'hurt my little sister and I'll rip you to shreds' speech. _I huffed and he fell off the couch laughing.

_You know she is your little sister too. I suggest that you take advantage of jaspers new and improved feelings; He's easier to scare now. _I smiled at my husband who shook his head and my smile faded.

_Spoil sport… _I huffed.

**Emmett POV**

After Alice came out of her vision she told us that Jasper and belly-bean where mates now. I ran outside with my family who where looking happy, while peter and I where in the 'protective brother mode'.

"4 seconds." Alice sung while dancing out to the yard. True to her word, _wait Alice is always right. _Jasper immerged from the tree line with belly-bean in his arms bridal style. Jasper's face had shock and worry written over his face while my belly-bean was looking up at him in _awe _and_ love_?

"Oh shit indeed brother" I whipped my head around to peter who was now smiling at jasper. _How does he know what he's thinking? Ohhh riiight he can read only jasper's mind because of jasper's venom. _I chuckled at my realisation, I faced jasper that was still holding belly-bean and chuckled sending him waves of mischief and evil. I have a plan, I wont break them up if my little sister is happy then that's great. But jasper will learn the 'hurt my little sister and I'll rip you to shreds' speech, I faced peter again and smiled and pointed to jasper then the river.

"Jasper you can put me down now" I looked towards belly-bean who was smiling innocently at jasper then whipped her head around to me and peter giving us the 'I-know-what-your-up-to-so-behave' look. I couldn't help but smile innocently but sheepishly at her, she stepped away from jasper and peter took off and grabbed my brother and pulled him towards the river.

**Peter POV**

"4 seconds" the little pixie sung while dancing out to the yard, charlotte was looking at me in warning. I knew if I hurt izzy's feelings she would kill me and ban me from the bedroom; I got into the all protective brother mode as I stood next to Emmett. I knew izzy could see through my fake protectiveness at the moment because she could read my mind of how happy I am about her and jasper.

_Oh shit… _I heard jasper think and I couldn't help but be cocky to him.

"Oh shit indeed brother" I was smiling when Emmett whipped his head around to look at me, he chuckled and faced jasper again grinning evilly.

_Oh god why is Emmett radiating evil and mischief… _so that's why he is chuckling darkly.

_Peter, Emmett wants to take jasper to the river for 'a talk'. He is going to try and get you to go… as_ soon as izzy said that Emmett faced me and pointed to jasper then the river…

_You two better behave yourselves or I will be telling Rosalie and charlotte… and I know what your punishment is peter… its not just being banned from the bedroom… its that plus she wont be wearing that little outfit you like on her for a year and for gods sakes peter stop thinking about it when you do… _crap!!! Okay take it easy peter, you don't want to hurt your little sisters hubby even if he's the god of war.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Peter let me go" jasper growled at me.

"Calm down jasper sheesh; we just want to talk to you about our little sister..." I started laughing at jasper's face of shock and worry.

"Where not going to hurt you bro, but we will if you hurt her in anyway…" I started laughing at Emmett, god he's funny.

"Emmett you already gave me your blessing to date her." I stopped laughing and put my serious face on.

_Hmm maybe I could tackle him and knock it into him? That would be funny…_

"But you haven't asked me" I said to him and he sighed.

"Or me, I'm her big brother too." I whipped my head around to a serious looking Daniel. _Why is he here? _"Little bell sent me" I nodded and faced jasper. "Oh and Peter, Bella said she warned you about what she said and told charlotte" I whipped my head around to Daniel again in shock.

"Fuck; it was just a thought."

_Damn it isabell it was just a bloody thought. _

_He-he sorry peter, I did warn you. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah smartass... _

"Now look here jasper we have some ground rules. 1. No touching little bell around us" Daniel said quite brotherly

"2. No nasty, nasty when where in the house. I don't want to hear my sister scream, that's just gross man." of course Emmett had to say the same thing Izzy did.

"And three if you ever hurt her well lets just say that it wont be pretty." I gave him a shit eating grin that he hates and started laughing.

**Daniel POV**

As jasper and peter wrestled, Emmett and I made a bet.

"Thousand on Jasper" I grinned to Emmett who was still watching them, as peter had a good hold on jasper he took me up on my bet.

"Five Thousand on peter, he got trained by the best." He smiled.

We watched them wrestle for about an hour both of them had times where they where neck and neck. Peter lunged for jasper but collided with him in mid air making a big cracking noise like two boulders smashing; as soon as peter had jasper in a head lock and his arm twisted back we heard a scream from the main house. The boys stopped mucking around and looked towards the house with a look of terror, but peter's face was getting worried and his eyes darker by the second.

I had a bad feeling about this, something is not right. I looked towards jasper that was now on his knees clutching his head and chest.

"What is it jasper? What can you feel?" I asked, I only know one person who could knock any empath to the ground with just one burst of emotion and it's not good.

"Fear, worry, Anger, love, protectiveness, and the main ones are fear, protectiveness and immense Anger." This doesn't feel right; I felt that tingly feeling when I change into a newborn again. I looked at peter who was now growling towards the direction of the house.

"ISABELL NO" he roared and took off in the direction he was looking at. I quickly over took him and found little bell in the back yard looking absolutely livid, she was in a protective stance in front of the mother while Edward, the doc and charlotte was standing in front of the pixie and blonde. I tried to run over to little bell with peter but her shield was up covering the three of them, I ran and stood next to Emmett and peter.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT MY MOTHER" she screamed to the darkhaired newborn, jasper was trying to break through the invisible barrier and pleading with Isabell to let him in. _why is the mother smiling???_

"Because isabell called her mom" Edward said to me like it was the obvious thing in the world. _Right, attitude much Eddie…_

I turned to face the newborn and isabell. The mother was running fast over to where we were terrified, while the doc took her into his arms she asked her what happened.

"I was gardening then that newborn came up behind me and almost ripped my head off, he whispered 'tell that little witch that this is a warning from my mistress'. His teeth were a centimetre away from my neck and that's when isabell roared from the inside and ripped him off me. Then you all came, but I'm confused who is his mistress." she said while four of us tensed and looked at little bell.

"This is a warning _witch_, my mistress wants her revenge." He spat at her, but she spat venom at him and started walking towards us. "Foolish girl, she already stole two people from you. _His mate_ and that precious child of yours, I had fun with her. But now your family is in trouble, she's coming for you." He laughed at her. _Child? He doesn't mean? Oh yes he does. Oh shit he's dead. _

Thunder and storm clouds raided the sky with loud cracking noises, as the wind started to pick up. I looked towards little bell and her face was a mask, but her eyes told me everything, rage and guilt. He killed her daughter, not her blood daughter but her daughter none the less. She found the girl in the forest when she was a newborn, she was only 12.

"Paige? She's dead?" charlotte whispered in disbelief.

"BOY WHATS YOU'RE NAME?" peter yelled.

"Why should I tell a traitor?" he spat back, oh this boy is going to die

"Is your year up?" he sung with an evil smug look. The boy looked terrified but he nodded. "Well your mistress sent you here on a death wish, you obviously haven't met my sister isabell the one who is destined, obviously she told you that tale." His smug look getting even smugger if that's possible.

Isabell was looking at us and her eyes flashed white and everything froze, there was no sound and no movement for miles away. Even the hail is frozen in mid air, she turned and faced the boy and spoke.

"You killed my daughter, you're mistress ordered the kill for my best friend, I will spare your life for now to return to your mistress, but when I see you next I will kill you painfully." Her voice was dark and hoarse unlike her usual ocean and summer breeze bell like voice.

She turned her back to him and walked our way, but the kid doesn't listen. He smiled then pounced on her back while biting her. I sware the kid has a death wish, her eyes and face turned livid while she kicked him off her growling.

"I won't kill you boy, but I will give you a fate worse then death." She placed her hand over his eyes and hummed a soft tune to herself. _What is she doing? Is this a power we don't know about? What is worse then death?_

She stopped humming and stood up smiling that looked like a grimace, what did she do? I looked back to the boy and he had a confused look on his face.

"Where am I? Who am I? What am I? Who are you?" he asked to little bell whose smile grew wider. I gasped she wiped his mind of everything, a fate worse then death is walking this earth with no clue who you are.

"My name is Isabell McCarty, you are a vampire and you are on the Cullen's territory. Your maker is in Houston Texas, you better leave now child or it's a fight to the death." She said in a sickly sweet voice and pointed to the south. "Do not hunt on our territory until your out of Washington, if you do I will send the wolves to your death." She smiled again and the boy took off terrified.

"Esme are you okay? Is anyone hurt?" she asked in a worried tone. I had to laugh, god this girl has so many mood swings. Goes from happy to mad, then to terrifying, then worried.

"I'm fine dear, what is he talking about? Who is coming for us?" izzy sighed and looked at me, jasper, peter and charlotte.

"She's not coming for you guys, she's coming for me." Her voice was flat and cold.

"Who dear?" I was worried of the outcome, I know who is coming now and so does everyone else who was under her command. It's her death.

"The one person who took away most of our lives, and that killed my best friend and daughter." Her voice was still flat and cold as she looked to the west. "I'm sorry I got you hurt Esme" she sighed and looked at the mother figure. Before I could speak Esme ran up and hugged her tightly as did the doc.

"Thank you for saving her Izzy" he kissed her forehead and stepped back with the rest of us and Esme in tow.

"Thank you Carlisle" she smiled.

"Izzy who is coming for you?" she looked at the god of war with smouldering eyes and tensed.

"It is…."

**A/N: Oooo Cliffy, lol. Alright I finished this chapter I needed to get it out of the way so I can start the next one… It might take me a while for my next update but I already explained why. I know most of you won't like this chapter but it needed to be done so I can get the, oh so, drama out of the way… **

**Anyways please review.**

**saintxx**


	11. Here I Am

**A/N: this is Izzy's POV of after the fight and during. She will also probably start bonding with Rosalie, Alice and Esme. I am currently in the middle of nowhere bored out of my mind…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_Who dear?" I was worried of the outcome, I know who is coming now and so does everyone else who was under her command. It's her death._

"_The one person who took away most of our lives, and that killed my best friend and daughter." Her voice was still flat and cold as she looked to the west. "I'm sorry I got you hurt Esme" she sighed and looked at the mother figure. Before I could speak Esme ran up and hugged her tightly as did the doc. _

"_Thank you for saving her Izzy" he kissed her forehead and stepped back with the rest of us and Esme in tow. _

"_Thank you Carlisle" she smiled._

"_Izzy who is coming for you?" she looked at the god of war with smouldering eyes and tensed. _

"_It is…." _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was in the lounge listening to Alice and charlotte chatter on while Rosalie was reading a fashion magazine, Edward and Carlisle in his study chatting too and Esme in the garden. The boys where wrestling again and I sighed which caused 3 sets of golden eyes look at me.

"Japer and peter are wrestling while Emmett and Danny are betting again" they all rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing, I suddenly felt a shift in the atmosphere. I faintly head a gasp and a wave of worry and terror shoot through me from outside, I only had one thought after that… ESME'S IN DANGER!!! I let out a scream of pain and anger and teleported out to where Esme was in that monsters favourite pet's arms with his teeth on her neck. I growled and got into a protective stance between them. _I am going to kill him even if I die…_

I hardly even realised when the rest of my family came to join me and when peter yelled my name in the distance followed by them joining us. I knew Daniel, peter and jasper tried to get to me but I put my shield up this is my fight not theirs.

_Isabell let me in let me and jasper help we ca… _I didn't want to listen to anyone anymore, I looked towards _him_ again with anger, and I felt Daniel's power kick in and smiled.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT MY MOTHER!" I screamed at him, I felt pressure on my shield and was slightly aware of jasper pleading to me, pleading to let him in. But I wont, I will kill this stupid fool who came here on a death wish.

I looked quickly through someone's mind to see Carlisle with a heartbreaking look that I never want to see on his face, I frowned and whispered to esme.

"Esme, run. Run as fast as you can to Carlisle and do it now." I didn't mean for it to sound so cold and lifeless but I didn't want her hurt, I relaxed slightly when I heard her whispering to the others with what happened. I growled slightly towards the bastered who tried to kill my mother for his mistress's revenge.

"This is a warning _witch_, my mistress wants her revenge." He spat at me, I glared at him while I spat the mouthful of venom I had at him, and I started walking towards my family when the bastard spoke. "Foolish girl, she already stole two people from you. _His mate-"_ he pointed to Daniel "-and that precious child of yours, I had fun with her. But now your family is in trouble, she's coming for you." He laughed at me. I gasped he killed my precious Paige_. SHE WAS ONLY 12… TWELVE!!!!_

I wiped my emotions off my face and let the Thunder and storm clouds raid the sky with loud cracking noises, as the wind started to pick up. I felt smug come from the bastered, disbelief from peter, charlotte and Daniel with confusion from my family.

"Paige? She's dead?" charlotte whispered with disbelief of losing her godchild.

"BOY WHATS YOU'RE NAME?" peter yelled in rage.

"Why should I tell a traitor?" he spat back to peter. _Wow does he really have a death wish._ I chuckled inwardly.

"Is your year up?" he sung back evilly. The bastard looked terrified while he nodded. "Well your mistress sent you here on a death wish, you obviously haven't met my sister isabell the one who is destined, obviously she told you that tale." I was looking at peter now whom was looking pretty smug with himself. My rage kicked in again after the shock of my Paige worn off. He killed her, that ass killed her.

I felt everything tingle as my head throbbed and everything froze, there was no sound and no movement for miles away. Even the hail that I just formed was frozen in mid air, I faced _troy_ and yelled at him.

"You killed my daughter, you're mistress ordered the kill for my best friend, I will spare your life for now to return to your mistress with a warning, but when I see you next I will kill you painfully." My voice sounded abnormal to me, so cold and hoarse.

I turned my back to him and walked to my family when he pounce on me and bit my shoulder, I growled in pain and anger while kicking him off me. I stalked towards him while talking.

"I won't kill you boy, but I will give you a fate worse then death." I placed my hand over his eyes while paralysing him; I hummed a tune mother use to sing to me while I slept. I stole all his memories and replaced them with a whole lot of nothingness.

I stopped humming and stood up with a grimace, the boy had a confused look on his face; I felt smug and disgusted. I had all his memories, all the torture he did to children and women in front of the men, the fighting, the plans, everything. I wanted to scream in pain but I need to focus.

"Where am I? Who am I? What am I? Who are you?" he asked to me, my smile grew wider. I heard everyone gasp in shock and I couldn't help but let a little chuckle out.

"My name is Isabell McCarty, you are a vampire and you are on the Cullen's territory. Your maker is in Houston Texas, you better leave now child or it's a fight to the death." I said in my sickly sweet southern voice and pointing to the south. "Do not hunt on our territory until your out of Washington, if you do I will send the wolves to your death." I smiled when he took off running scared.

"Esme are you okay? Is anyone hurt?" I asked in a worriedly. I had to laugh, while Daniel laughed his head off.

"I'm fine dear, what is he talking about? Who is coming for us?" I sighed and looked at jasper, peter, charlotte and Daniel.

"She's not coming for you guys, she's coming for me." My voice was flat and cold again.

"Who dear?" waves of worry and realisation hit me from everyone when Daniel asked the question.

"The one person who took away most of our lives, and that killed my best friend and daughter." My voice was still flat and cold, I looked to the west and felt worried, she will come soon and I know it. "I'm sorry I got you hurt Esme" I sighed and looked at my new mother. Before I could speak Esme ran up and hugged me tightly then followed by Carlisle.

"Thank you for saving her Izzy" he kissed my forehead and stepped back with the rest of the family with esme in tow. _You're my daughter; I was so worried about you…_

"Thank you Carlisle" I smiled towards him.

"Izzy who is coming for you?" I looked towards jasper with sadness flooding me.

"It's… Maria." I sighed while everyone growled. "And that was her pet."

I couldn't take the worry anymore I pushed peace and love out to everyone and smiled at esme.

"Hey mom, I know I haven't been here for long but how about you come and help me renovate my house, I'm sure I need new furniture and a garden. I sure love your roses and honeysuckle." Esme beamed at me while everyone laughed.

I waved the girls to follow me while I ran towards my rarely used house. I stopped at the forest edge to wait for my sisters and mother. I couldn't help but smile when they all gasped and their mouths dropped.

"Now rose my car and bike are in the garage I think they need some tinkering, Alice my room is in the tower I guess I need an Alice touch to my closet and esme my garden is out back." They squealed while running off into different directions. I waited for at least a second before they squealed again.

"OMC BELLA YOU'RE GARAGE IS AWESOME" of course rose.

"OMC IZZ I LOOOOVE YOUR CLOSET!!!!" I chuckled at Alice and went to see why esme hasn't said anything, when I reached the back I smiled as esme stood in the middle of my garden smiling like a cat that caught the canary.

"So I presume you like what I have done, I planted freesias and lilacs for me, rose and carnation trees for rose, lavender plants for Alice, mint spruces for Edward, cinnamon for Carlisle, a pine tree for Emmett, vanilla pods for you, Burnt wood for peter, basil shrub's for charlotte and charcoal for Daniel. This is our family garden" I cant believe that I said Daniel's scent with a strait face, he literally smells like charcoal. I have no clue how angel could stand it. Esme was smiling at me in happiness and awe until she saw the wild flowers and sunflowers in the far corner.

"Who is the wild flowers and sunflowers for?" she asked with a small smile on her lips. I can't deny my mother no matter how much it would hurt.

"The sunflowers were for my daughter Paige, She smelt like sunflowers and chocolate. The wild flowers are for angel, which was her scent just wildflower. And this is for you esme" I pulled out a bottle of rainwater, pine and honey. She looked at me confused and I told her to smell it once she did she gasped.

"What is this isabell? It smells wonderful." I looked up at her and smiled, I was hoping she would like it. This is something that she could keep of her lost son.

"I'm sorry I looked in your past esme but this is what Jackson would smell like when he grew up, I was hoping you would like it. Please don't be upset I just wanted to give you something of your son back." I said in a soft voice and esme gasped.

"You're saying this is what my little boy would smell like?" I nodded and she started dry sobbing I looked up in alarm to see her cradling the bottle in her arms. "Thank you isabell, thank you so much my daughter. I have a little part of my son back with me and I can't be more happier." I went to hug her while we just sat in the garden with my arms around her looking at the sun set, _it's getting dark_. Was the last thought before a memory washed over me.

_I was running in the forest until I fell down. It's getting dark; and I was crying on the forest floor, I was screaming out in pain and heart ache.  
"EMMETT! WHY?? MY BROTHER!!! WHY MY BROTHER?" a sharp pain ripped through me and I screamed out in pain again. _

I remembered this night, it was the night I had a fight with father and mother.

_I was screaming at the sky for everything, for taking my emmiebear, my mother's happiness, my father's health and my family. I fell silent with just sobs wracking my body in pain from the cold and heartache. "My emmiebear, my protector from the dark. Why? Why him and not me? Why did he have to leave me? I need my big brother"._

"Bella honey you okay?" I nodded towards my mother figure and smiled.

"Hey mom how about we live in my house? We got more rooms so Daniel can live with us and when anyone comes to visit, plus there's already an empty library, and another music and art studio." I smiled at her and she beamed in return.

"We can keep the other house if you and Carlisle need a break, plus I do know that this house needs a mothers touch." I knew I had her then when I heard her, Alice and Rosalie squeal in delight.

"I'll go home and tell Carlisle and the boys to start packing up, oh Alice I need you and Rosalie to go get some paints and working material and I need…" she mumbled off after that and I sighed, I finally brought some happiness instead of destruction. I got up and headed towards my room when I heard Alice and Rosalie leave singing an octave higher to womanizer. When I got to my room I noticed half my clothes were gone and that my guitar was next to my drums and keyboard thank god.

I started strumming to a new beat and I found it pretty good to, like a melody. Soon enough I started adding words but I didn't know what I was singing about; I was stuck. No words could come to my mind, _what's wrong with me? I never had a problem before. _I sighed and started playing it on my keyboard, it sounded better; sounded more magical. _God bell need to grow up, HA!_

_This is a crazy world,  
These can be lonely days,  
It's hard to know who's on your side,  
Most of the time,_

Who can you really trust,  
Who do you really know,  
Is there anybody out there,  
Who can make you feel less unknown,  
Sometimes you just can't make it on your own,

If you need a place where you can run,  
If you need a shoulder to cry on,  
I'll always be your friend,  
When you need some shelter form the rain,  
When you need a healer for your pain,

I will be there time and time again;  
When you need someone to love you,  
Here I am....

Of course this is for jasper; I'm surprised that I am writing this. But then again I have never been in love before.

_If you have broken dreams  
Just lay them all on me  
I'll be the one who understands  
So take my hand_

If there is emptiness  
You know I'll do my best  
To fill you up with all the love  
That I can show someone  
I promise you you'll never walk alone

Well if you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
Well I'll always be your friend

When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, oooo

I just smiled to myself as I finished my song off, oh god how I love my jasper. That sounded so right _my _jasper. 

Everybody needs somebody who  
They can pour their heart and soul into

Well if you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend

When you need a shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, Here I am, mmmmmm

When I finished my song I heard people clapping, I raised my head in alarm and saw my whole family there with tears in their eyes that would never fall. I raised my eyebrows with curiosity and jasper smiled.

"You were projecting darlin'" I looked down embarrassed, I hardly ever project. I saw the pain in Daniel's eyes he misses her, his angel. His eyes cast downwards when he saw I was still staring at him, he never liked showing his pain.

"Daniel I'm sorry…" he looked up his eyes were red, he's angry at himself! He couldn't have done anything, can't he see that. It was my fault, I hissed and everyone looked at me, my keyboard crushed to dust under my fingers. _Fuck this I need to smack some sense into his stupid thick stubborn head of his. _

I stood up panting heavily, my eyes bright red with rage. Emmett, Edward and Carlisle pulled their mates behind them. While everyone looking at jasper that was radiating fear, charlotte and peter took a defensive crouch in front of him and hissed at me.

_Bloody ell' peter your brain goin' nuts to step aside take my sister and lover with you. _I all but hissed at him, his eyes got wide and looked to Daniel and saw his eyes were red to.

"Daniel, what have you done? What are you thinking?" peter asked and my family turned to him, he was standing there in total defeat.

"Please isabell, end it. I can't; I can't live without my mate anymore. I just need to be with her please isabell for me? Kill me!" his voice was cold and empty.

"No" I whispered back, his head snapped up and he snarled right at me.

"KILL ME ISABELL! KILL ME!" he screamed, pain ripped through me my family looked at me in shock. I went into war mode; I was never in a war but my own; running from Maria after killing her mate as well as Victoria and then running from the volturi. I can't kill my brother but I can do something more something better for him then death, wipe his memories of angel away.

"Isabell no, don't it will hurt him beyond belief." Peter always knew right. "What about what you did for the Cullen's? In the heart isabell you can fix it that way" his voice was hurt, I forgot about that. I nodded and looked at Daniel in the eyes, I know it won't work the normal way. I placed my forehead on his and took a deep breath, as everything went silent again.

"You know you're a joy kill Daniel, maybe I should let Emmett whoop your butt!" I heard my brother chuckle under his breath but then quickly silenced.

"I take away your pain Daniel; I can't look in your eyes anymore and not feel guilt, I take yours and pass in to my own that is at least I can do for you." I sighed and felt all the pain and grief that he has felt from the loss of angel. I took another breath and replaced the pain with a content familial love and let his hands go and stepped back.

"Why isabell?" he whispered.

"Because you're my brother" I sighed and sat on my bed, so much pain maybe I should hunt release the pain out. I saw my whole family leave but jasper, I should really spend some time with my brother. I'm hurting this family to much.

"you know darlin' I do love your voice, I must say I must of done something right to deserve such an angel like you. I love you Miss Isabell." He whispered his southern drawl in my ear; I could feel him smiling against my skin as he kissed the base of my throat.

I giggled as he kept kissing my neck along my collar bone and back up to my jaw.

"My, my is Mister Whitlock asking for something?" I sung to him in my own southern drawl, I felt him smile against my neck again then felt his cool breath against my ear as he whispered something I thought I would never hear.

"My sweet Isabell…"

* * *

**A/N: sorry I have kept you waiting for so long but hey, now can anyone guess what jasper is going to say next? Anyways if you get it right I will let you write a small part in my next chapter ****:) but anyways i hoped you liked this chapter. **

**Please review. **

**saintxx**


	12. ReWrite

**A/N: Hey My Big Brother fans if you havn't already known i have a re-write out for this story untill i get some parts for the original but i promise if i dont get them soon i'll write the next chapter... **

**anyways while your waiting check the re-write out :)**

**Cheers **

**Saintxx**


	13. Where's Alice?

**A/N: alright, alright don't shoot me please… I know it has been a while since I have updated but I just couldn't wait any longer for the people who guessed what jasper said but anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight. **

* * *

_Previously, _

"_Why isabell?" he whispered._

"_Because you're my brother" I sighed and sat on my bed, so much pain maybe I should hunt release the pain out. I saw my whole family leave but jasper, I should really spend some time with my brother. I'm hurting this family to much._

"_you know darlin' I do love your voice, I must say I must of done something right to deserve such an angel like you. I love you Miss Isabell." He whispered his southern drawl in my ear; I could feel him smiling against my skin as he kissed the base of my throat._

_I giggled as he kept kissing my neck along my collar bone and back up to my jaw._

"_My, my is Mister Whitlock asking for something?" I sung to him in my own southern drawl, I felt him smile against my neck again then felt his cool breath against my ear as he whispered something I thought I would never hear._

"_My sweet Isabell…"_

* * *

**Bella POV**

"My sweet Isabell, for so long I have waited for someone like you and now I finally do, I love you so much Isa and I can't imagine my life with out you." He got on one knew and I couldn't hold back a gasp, _how did he pull this over me? _"Isabell Marie McCarty will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" he pulled out a tattered looking velvet box from his pocket and opened it, I was shocked. This was his mothers ring passed down to generation, it was beautiful. It was a simple gold band with webs of diamonds and ruby's surrounding a simple jasper stone in the middle, I looked at jasper that was waiting patiently and I nodded to stunned to say a word.

"Is that a yes?" he smiled wider and I squealed in delight.

"Of course it is yes jasper; I wouldn't want anything more then to marry my perfectly imperfect prince." I kissed him passionately as he placed the ring on my finger.

"Now shall we go and tell peter and Emmett?" I giggled as I watch him pale a few more shades, he gulped but nodded and put on a brave face. _My dear god of war is nervous… _

_I swear if jasper is doing something to her I'd rip off his hands… _peter wont even have a chance.

**Jasper POV**

There were three things in my whole life that made me this happy, 1st Was the day I became major in the confederate army 2nd is the day I first lied eyes on isabell and 3rd was today the day Isabella said yes to me.

As we walked down the stairs I could feel the confusion and the frustration roll of the family, I looked at isabell who had an innocent smile on her face as we reached the stairs. _She kept this a surprise for everyone? _

"Why can't I see anything; bell?" Alice huffed in frustration and my darling fiancé laughed with a smile and replied.

"Me and jasper have something to tell you all" she looked at me with love and I couldn't help but smile at her and face my doom.

"I asked isabell to marry me and she said yes." I said and I saw everyone smile or squeal in Alice and charlotte's case but peter and Emmett scowl in disapproval, I gulped and looked at my fiancé in worry who immediately sent them a look and I swear if looks could kill my brothers would be dead 10 times over by now.

**Peter POV**

I knew something was different when Alice started huffing and that I could hear nothing from Isabella's room or both hers and jaspers mind, she's up to something and I swear if jasper is doing something to her I'd rip off his hands.

"Why can't I see anything; bell?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Alice scowling at my dear little sister, she had a look of innocence on her face as jasper was beaming but yet nervous, I narrowed my eyes at him with suspicion.

"Me and jasper have something to tell you all" she said while looking at jasper with love, I watched as jaspers smile grew but I know he was worried about something…

"I asked isabell to marry me and she said yes." He said with a smile and I couldn't help but mutter 'son of a bitch' under my breath as he looked at me and Emmett, now I just noticed Emmett was glaring openly at jasper as was I, I flinched as Izzy glared at me she was not happy.

_That little thought of you ripping his hands off before peter won't go unpunished… _I could hear the evil sinister smile in her voice and I gulped, that only means other two things a) she tells charlotte and I get no sex or b) she gets me when I'm least expecting it.

I started to get an edgy feeling when Alice stated she was going to hunt.

**Emmett POV **

"Me and jasper have something to tell you all" she said while looking at jasper with love, I narrowed my eyes as he smiled back at her, I have a feeling I won't like what is about to happen…

"I asked isabell to marry me and she said yes." Was all I heard before I glared at him, _he could have asked me for permission first! _I heard peter mutter son of a bitch under his breath and I couldn't help but feel relived that at least he aggress with me. Belly shot us both a glare and I felt peter shiver; obviously she said something to him.

_That goes for you to Emmett if you dare touch my fiancé without good intention I wont be a nice little sister remember emmie-bear I learnt from the two best prankers in the world. _I gulped and nodded eagerly in hope she understands that I don't want another prank war.

I mumbled curses at jasper under my breath and went to finish my game.

**Belle POV**

I smiled in success; they will leave my beloved husband to be alone and just talk to him, I kissed jasper on the cheek and went to sit with Emmett on the couch and kick his butt at some Mario cart.

"Ten thousand says I can beat you at every race." I stated to Emmett as I picked up the wheel.

"No way belly-bean, I always win." I couldn't help but laugh at my bear of a brother as he picked up his wheel. Little did he know I was the national champion at this game and the only one he can't beat.

"Are you sure Emmett?" peter said with a cocky grin.

"What do you mean am I sure, I'm the second best. The only person who I can't beat is the champion." He said smugly and I laughed.

"Emmett brother I am the champion." I said through laughs and he gulped.

Four hours and Mario cart, guitar hero, halo and DDR later Emmett gave up yelling that I cheated at every game we played.

"You owe me forty thousand brother dear." I gave him my best shit eating grin as he went to his room to fetch me my money, when he came back down mumbling about not understanding how he gotten beaten by his little sister, he handed me my money and went to sit with Rosalie who was trying to stifle a laugh. I went to place my money in my bag when I froze.

_Vision, _

_Alice running, hunting after a deer then someone grabs her from behind and carries her away laughing. _

"_Now that bitch can't avoid me, I have her precious sister. Then I can bring…" The person who grabbed her trailed off._

_Vision end, _

WHAT THE FUCK… I dropped the money and looked around in panic and Alice was gone, where is she? Where did she go?

"Belle, Belle what's wrong?" jasper was standing in front of me shaking me softly.

"Where is she?" I asked in panic.

"Where's who belly?" Emmett asked confused, I growled and pushed my shield out. She wasn't in 5 miles near home and I started to panic more.

"Where is Alice? Where is my sister?" I asked frantically.

"She went hunting just awhile ago, why?" I ran out of the house screaming her name in panic, I could feel the family trying to keep up with me and hear them calling me to stop. _Can't stop, Alice… in danger. _I growled and pushed myself faster then before, when I got close to were I saw my vision I stopped and sniffed the area.

"NO, THIS CANT BE" I screamed out in frustration, there was no trace of Alice or the other vampire; _wait is that Alice's phone? Yes it is._ I ran over to where I saw the little silver rectangle or what's left of it and dropped to my knees, that's when I smelt it the person stuffed up their plan and I know who took Alice.

I stood up and started pacing waiting for my family to arrive; I had thousands of questions running through my head.

_Why Alice? _

_How did they know I wiped that stupid pet's memory…?_

_How did they get around my visions? _

_How do they even know about my visions?_

_Why didn't I see this until it was too late unless… _

I was knocked out of my thoughts by twigs snapping and I sprung into a defensive crouch at the imposing vampires, when my family came out of the trees Emmett was holding a vampire I have seen once before, I walked up to the girl and sniffed. I was right; I have met her before she was someone I could never forget, her sickly sweet of gardenias and powder what a horrible mix.

_Now I have got her… _I growled as she looked at my family innocently then frustrated, I chuckled darkly as she realised I threw my shield around them.

_Fuck… _she cursed in her head and I laughed harder, I walked up to her with a smile that made everyone flinch and bent down to her ear.

"Do you never learn?" I whispered to her.

_And do you never realise you break your father's heart. _She thought to me and I cringed, yes it may be true I have been running away from him for 30 years but that doesn't count.

"Where is my sister?" I spat at her and she laughed.

"I didn't take your stupid sister, that black haired bitch did." She spat back at me, _if she didn't take her then that leaves… Maria. _

I heard growling behind me and the golden haired girl cackle behind me, I grabbed her from Emmett and held her tight as the golden brown haired boy came out of the darkness of the trees, my family snarled at him as he approached in a crouch.

"Well hello dear Alec…" I said coldly as I threw his sister to him. This is not going to be a good day after all.

* * *

**A/N: did you suspect it was Jane that she was talking about or someone else? Lol anyways I hope you like this chapter sorry it was short but I wanted to post this A.S.A.P :) **

**Review Please…**

**Saintxx**

**BTW there is a poll up for what I should change my new Pen name Should be… **


	14. Before the Chaos

**A/N: well I'm back to this story and I apologize in advance, if I say belle instead of bell don't be mad alright. I'm getting the names mixed up yes I know but I can't help it, anyway this is the chapter they find about Marcus. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously, _

"_Do you never learn?" I whispered to her._

_And do you never realise you break your father's heart. __She thought to me and I cringed, yes it may be true I have been running away from him for 30 years but that doesn't count._

"_Where is my sister?" I spat at her and she laughed._

"_I didn't take your stupid sister, that black haired bitch did." She spat back at me, __if she didn't take her then that leaves… Maria. _

_I heard growling behind me and the golden haired girl cackle behind me, I grabbed her from Emmett and held her tight as the golden brown haired boy came out of the darkness of the trees, my family snarled at him as he approached in a crouch._

"_Well hello dear Alec…" I said coldly as I threw his sister to him. This is not going to be a good day after all._

* * *

**Bell POV**

"Well hello miss isabell, we have been looking for you for nearly 30 years now." He said with pleasantries, out of the twins I preferred Alec the most he was nice unless you messed around with his sister but I could get away with bloody murder if I wanted to.

"Alec what are you doing all the way here from Volterra?" the curiousness in Carlisle's voice was obvious and I groaned.

"Well master Marcus has been quite heartbroken lately becau…" I growled at Alec to shut him up and his eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't tell them" he whispered, it was a statement not a question.

"What is he talking about bell?" my big oaf of a brother asked confused, I sighed and faced my family, I looked at each and every one of my family and stopped at my fiancé, I decided not to tell him so I spoke to Alec never taking my eyes of my fiancé..

"Why have you come, Alec?" I never addressed to Jane she just pissed me off to no end.

"Because we have been looking for you for 30 years and even more now since we've heard the word of Maria wishing to kill you, I have come to help on my own behalf Miss Isabell but Jane here was ordered by Marcus." I hissed and stood protectively in front of my mate.

"I wish for you to not attack my fiancé Jane, remembered what happened last time?" I smiled evilly and she gulped and stood behind her brother.

"OH DUDE BELLY, THE LITTLE IMP IS AFRAID OF YOU THAT'S CLASSIC!" Emmett boomed and the next thing he was flat on his ass with Jane screeching on top of him. I growled and yanked her off of my frightened brother and glared at the _little imp _as my brother put it.

"How dare you hurt my blood brother." I hissed and her face paled, all people in Volterra knew I had a brother Emmett and that if he was alive and anyone attacked him or anyone who killed him when he died I would fry them from the inside out.

"Isabell, please don't hurt my sister she's all I have left." Alec pleaded and I shot him a glare.

"You know I despise that name Alec and what about Renata? Isn't she your mate yet or did you chicken out?" I told him the week I first arrived at Volterra and crowned princess I used Marcus's power to see who everyone's soul mate was. Speaking of Marcus's power I opened it up and saw the bonds between my family and only one stood out. The bright red line that went from Jane in the direction of La Push, well this is just fantastic.

"Well I'd be damned" I whispered out stunned as I looked from Jane to La Push, but my mood suddenly shifted while I watched a vision play out, I can't believe I forgot my own sister is missing.

_Vision, _

_Dark room, smells like rotting flesh and fish? I saw Alice sitting in the corner mumbling and rocking backwards and forwards. I growled as I heard that bitches sinister laugh and threw a little girl into the room, Alice looked up with hunger her eyes pitch black but yet she stays put begging me to find her. _

"_Eat up, we don't want the little girl go to waste." One snarled and I realised it was Maria's new pet Matthew, I watched him go closer to the girl and cut her arm. I screamed out as Alice pounced on the girl and fed._

_End…_

When I came out of the vision everyone looked paler and shocked, I faced Alec who mouthed 'projection'. I fucking projected my vision; I saw Esme sob into Carlisle's shoulder and as did charlotte and Rosalie to their mates. I looked at Daniel who was looking at a broken Edward.

"Don't worry Edward I will get her back" I whispered to him as he sobbed, I looked up with determination and faced my family.

"Everybody get ready, we leave tomorrow." I demanded and everyone nodded, Emmett picked up Edward and followed everyone home.

I remained behind to talk to Daniel, peter, charlotte, jasper and the twins.

"We need to get her or she will die." I said and they nodded.

"Oh and Jane don't even think about it." I shot her a glare.

"Bell we need to make up a plan, we can't just walk in the unprotected and unprepared." Daniel said, I forced back a giggle everyone's going into war mode now but it isn't my place to make a plan its peter and jaspers.

"it's not my duty to plan this thing, jasper and peter know Maria better then anyone they will plan you help and I will work with the twins on getting more help." They nodded and got to planning as I faced Alec and Jane.

"Who else is here Alec and do not lie to me." I hissed out and he looked shocked.

"Felix, Demetri, Chelsea…" I cut him off with a growl and grabbed his collar.

"Are you telling me he came here from Volterra with out the others?" I growled out and he nodded.

_He's at the Cullen's now… _I dropped him and ran back to the house_. _

**Jasper POV**

"Who else is here Alec and do not lie to me." my bell hissed out and even I was quite shocked, ever since she had that vision of Alice go missing she's been angry not like her self.

"Felix, Demetri, Chelsea…" as soon as Alec said Chelsea bell had Alec up in the air by his collar, _how did she do that without grabbing the robe_.

"Are you telling me he came here from Volterra with out the others?" she growled at him, I watched his eyes move in the slightest direction then she was running towards the house.

"What the fuck just happened?" I hissed at Alec and he took off after Bell.

"We better go to jasper she's thinking a whole lot of profanities." Peter said and I took off after her as well.

As we reached the house I felt everyone's panic and I now understand why, as I walked through the tree line I saw Isabell was being held down by Felix and Demetri who were snarling at my fiancé.

"Jasper don't." I glared at peter and snarled at the two people holding down my fiancé.

"Let go of my fiancé NOW!" I growled out and the two idiots looked up to see me and backed away, I raced to bells side as Marcus did as well.

"Why did you come here father." she spat at Marcus and I backed away shocked… _father? _

"Yes father jasper, Marcus fucking volturi is my father." she growled and hopped up.

"Now I will explain everything later I have to get ready and get my sister back, Father did you bring my weapons on this _lovely _visit?" she spat the word lovely and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, I know where they are…" she trailed off and went to her room but I swear I could have heard her say 'I swear I will kill Alice myself.'

**Bell POV**

"Don't worry; I know where they are… _I swear I will kill Alice myself…_" I ran up to my room and true to my vision my weapons and charlottes is there and my fighting outfit… _and my fucking volturi crest pin fuck that…_

I put on my black and white striped leather Ambush Military Dress; my Black Stretch Patent Thigh High Boots that stopped an inch under my dress and my Black patent zip corset stretch Belt which I made to hold my Saber's or my double bladed daggers or well both really. _Oh I can't forget my leather fingerless gloves. _

I pulled my hair up into a tight bun but leaving bangs and placed the Cullen crest hair clips to hold it in place, I sighed and put my volturi crest on the middle of the part where the dress joins at the front around my neck and then placed angel's necklace over that. I placed my Sai's in my boots on the outer thigh and my Saber's and daggers in the clips on the back of my leather belt easily to grab. I picked up charlottes weapon I made for her a while ago its made of my venom and the strongest metal like my weapons and it can kill a vampire easily, hers is two daggers which goes 5 inches above her knuckles and past her wrist well its double bladed.

"Alright everyone ready?" I asked as I reached the bottom of the steps, as I did four things happened at once, Emmett wolf whistled as rose smacked him over the head and jasper threw waves of lust at me while him, Daniel and peter fell over backwards. As I looked around the rest of my family I saw their mouths were open wide with shock and awe.

"What?" I asked confused and they snapped out of their state with a shake of their heads.

"You look…" rose started.

"Sexy…" Daniel

"Lethal…" Peter said while glaring at Daniel

"Dangerous…" Marcus said with awe

"Edible…" I giggled at jasper and walked over to charlotte and handed her the weapons.

"These are yours charlotte so peter doesn't get distracted about worrying over you, but then again with what he's thinking now I might have to take them away." I said with a giggle while winking at my sister who was hugging the blades with a smug smile.

"These and I repeat these can kill vampires. So stay away from the blades and when I fight with them alright?" they all nodded and I smiled before going in a vision.

_Vision… _

_As the war finished I could hear screams and cries from Emmett and Carlisle, I panicked and raced over to see them kneeling in front of two piles of ashes sobbing out their mates names, as I walked slowly over to the ashes I saw Esme's crest and wedding band in one and Rosalie's wedding band and crest in the other. _

"_No, this is all my fault." I cried out before everything went black._

_End._

I came out of my vision with panic and fear as I faced my mother and sister, jasper was next to me asking what was wrong, to tell him what happened. But I couldn't all I could do was walk over to Esme and rose with unshed tears and pull them into a tight hug. I closed my eyes and forced a vision to come about what will happen if Esme and rose wont go to the fight, it was better they stayed alive but I still see myself blacking out.

"Esme and Rosalie stay here." I whispered and hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE FUCK, THERE IS NO WAY I AM STAYING HERE WHEN MY EMMETT IS GOING TO FIGHT A NEWBORN ARMY, OVER MY PILE OF ASHES." My vision went red as I faced Rosalie and screamed at her back.

"AND THAT'S WHAT YOU WILL BE IF YOU DON'T STAY HERE WITH ESME." Silence, I sighed and counted down from ten to calm myself down before I explained.

"I had a vision of Emmett and Carlisle sobbing in front of two piles of ashes after the war was finished and as I got closer I saw both yours and Esme's wedding rings and crests in the ashes and I don't have the power to bring you back from that and I cant bare to see my father figure and brother hurt like that." I saw Marcus bow his head when I said Carlisle is my father figure, as did I get waves of deep pain roll off him.

"We need to leave now." I stated before hugging rose and Esme goodbye and leaving, I ran towards the direction of Texas, that bitch will die by my hands.

"Bell she is experienced let us help you" _fuck peter, she is my kill she killed Angel and my daughter… took Alice and destroyed yours charlottes and jaspers lives… DON'T TRY AND CHANGE MY MIND… _I yelled the last part at him in my head, I saw the sad look in his eyes as he nodded, that's what I love about peter he may be a bloody smart ass and a pain in the ass as well but I love the fact he won't push you further on subjects.

_I love you too bell my sexy ass vixen… _I shot peter a glare whom now had a shit eating grin on his face, and then I had an idea which should lighten the mood. I showed him a fake memory of me and jasper having sex in the forest, every little detail of which I could imagine then BOOM!

"Better watch were your going peter" I giggled as I stopped and turned around to see peter get up off the ground and shake off the splinters of the tree he just ran into.

"Dude –laugh- how could you – laugh- run –laugh- into a tree?" jasper howled with laughter and I couldn't help but giggle when everyone started laughing at my clumsy brother.

"Dude your fiancé just showed me a memory a very detailed one at that of you having sex." He hollered at jasper and everyone just looked at him with shock or jasper with anger while I just stood there and looked innocent.

"Peter we haven't had sex yet." Jasper hollered back at him with defence and everyone looked at me, I cracked up laughing and smirked at peter.

"Hey what can I say I'm a McCarty and I am good at imagining things." I gave peter a wink that chocked and looked at me shocked as Emmett scoffed.

"Yeah like you aren't any better Emmett I am a mind reader too I can see you thinking of Rosalie wearing bear fur boots and claws butt naked on the bed for you." I hollered as he looked away sheepishly, I kept running past the forests the trees until it came to the desert, I sighed as it started to rain.

_Flashback,_

_It was raining and I was starting to turn blue and purple, my dress saturated as I ran over to a small cave bade by rocks in the desert. I remember thinking how stupid I felt about going to Houston when it was raining. _

"_Oh my, poor child. You must be freezing" I turned around in alarm and relaxed when I saw the most beautiful lady I have ever seen, but something didn't feel right. She looked frightening, pale and her eyes where crimson red. _

"_It's a shame I have to kill you" she had a sinister smile playing on her lips as she pounced, I felt her teeth pierce my skin as another pair joined a second later, after that just pure fire And soothing words of a male._

"_I'm sorry I was too late…" _

_End._

I saw peter look at me with pain across his face and everyone look at me or peter in confusion, I shook off the sadness and let my rage come over me as I faced my heartbroken brother. I formed a plan in my mind and pushed myself faster then before and used the wind to swirl around me as I pushed my legs off the ground into the air, it felt awkward as I felt my clothes become my feathers and my weapons become daggers in my wings, but I was thankful for Alia about her power of shifting objects into other objects unlike Petal as I formed into an eagle. I cawed as I heard everyone gasp in awe and peter, charlotte, Alec and father chuckle.

_Peter stay there I will find were they are staying… _

_Alright be safe sister… _peter thought back to me as I heard them come to a stop and ask what is happening.

I flew fast in the sky and looked around till I came across faint purple smoke in the distance, I flew around the area and cawed in anger as I saw the rotting cabin near the river and understood why I smelt dead fish they're based at an old fishery. I heard Alice sobbing in the shack and flew down to the window and formed to a mouse as I squeezed through the bars. I could hear about 120 newborns outside arguing and the witches horrid cackle, I need to speak with Alice but distract them for a…

_Bell you have the power to talk with people through their minds idiot use it… _peter laughed at me and I growled at him in my head before looking at Alice, I squeaked in shock as I saw her tethered clothes and thanking god I bought Alice some fresh clothes, as I got closer I saw her once shining topaz eyes a hollow bright read colour and I know ones things for sure I would never forgive my self.

_Alice shh it's alright sweetie look at me… _I called to her as I formed into myself, Alice looked up in shock and almost squealed when she saw me but I covered her mouth with my hand and looked up through the window to see if no one noticed.

_Alice you can talk to me through your mind but don't speak out loud okay? _I pleaded with her through my mind and she nodded.

_Bell, can you get me out of here? _She pleaded with me and I slowly shook my head no.

_Alice I may have a lot of power but I cant take 100+ newborns without getting hurt more… _she looked at me curiously before looking in the future, shit she will see me black out and get hurt no matter what I do.

_YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ISABELL!!!! _She screamed and I winced while holding my head, I let my gaze find hers as venom pooled in both our eyes.

_Alice please promise me if something does happen give me time to recoup and look after jasper I have a feeling I will be out for a while, I have to go now Alice but I will get the others here right away there only 6 miles that way… I love you Alice and I'm sorry... _I rushed out as I heard people coming towards the hut; I formed to a mouse and squeezed back through the bars before I formed to an eagle again. I flew back towards jasper and that and did a flip while reverting back to my old self.

"There at the old fishery 6 miles up the river, we need to leave now. Be warned there is well over a hundred." The nodded as I took off with Edward next to me and the rest hot on my heals, I heard Maria screeching as someone informed her of our approach and stopped dead in my tracks as I looked at the army in front of me with a sinister looking black haired witch holding Alice by the neck.

"Well, isn't it a pleasure to see you again _isabell_" she spat my name with disgust and I felt a growl vibrate in my chest as she gave me a small smug smile before everything went into chaos.

* * *

**A/N: love? Hate? Tell me what you think, but to me it's a little bad as I rushed to post it up for you guys… but anyways, I have a poll up about my new penname hopefully you all will vote… I will close it on the 13****th**** of this month. **

**Please review**

**Saintxx**


	15. Chapter 16

Hey guys i'm sorry to say that these stories are going to be on hold for a while as i am going to focus more on My big brother. So please don't come after me with pitchforks and tourches, i promise once i am happy with my story i will start on finishing Isabella the last immortal child since it only has a chapter or two left then i will direct my attention to Angelus Mortis.

Plus again dont hate me this is for my readers who reat MBB the updating will be less as i am in my last year of school and i have assignments on top of assignments to do BUT i will update.

Love you all

Saintxx


	16. Chapter 17

Next chapter is real :)


	17. The Darkness and Light Real Chapter

**A/N: okay I'm sorry to say but after this chapter the story will be finished so this will be the second last maybe third dunno and then I'm going to concentrate on ITLIM and Angelus Mortis :) then if everyone is lucky I am going to concentrate on writing the Sequel of Australia :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously, _

_Alice please promise me if something does happen give me time to recoup and look after jasper I have a feeling I will be out for a while, I have to go now Alice but I will get the others here right away there only 6 miles that way… I love you Alice and I'm sorry... __I rushed out as I heard people coming towards the hut; I formed to a mouse and squeezed back through the bars before I formed to an eagle again. I flew back towards jasper and that and did a flip while reverting back to my old self._

_"There at the old fishery 6 miles up the river, we need to leave now. Be warned there is well over a hundred." The nodded as I took off with Edward next to me and the rest hot on my heals, I heard Maria screeching as someone informed her of our approach and stopped dead in my tracks as I looked at the army in front of me with a sinister looking black haired witch holding Alice by the neck._

_"Well, isn't it a pleasure to see you again isabell" she spat my name with disgust and I felt a growl vibrate in my chest as she gave me a small smug smile before everything went into chaos._

* * *

**Bell POV**

"The pleasure is all mine" I growled before I attacked the three newborns coming directly towards me, I saw her watching from the sidelines with Alice in her hands as I ripped one of the three idiots who tried to attack me head off.

I laughed as I used my sabers and decapitated the other two and watched Maria's disgusting smirk leave her face with shock and surprised. _Ha-ha I caught her off guard… _I heard charlotte scream and saw about seven newborns jump on peter, I hissed and charged and seeing my vision cloud over with a white and red haze. I pushed myself harder as I felt peters fear and his plea for help as I got attacked from the side and two pairs of jaws attach on my collar bone.

"Emmett, Jasper help peter NOW!" I yelled towards my god and oaf, _ha-ha god and oaf_…

_HELP!!! _I snapped out of the joke and got back to the task at hand with a growl, I could feel that one of the fuckers about to sink his teeth all the way through the arm while the other had my neck.

"Don't kill her she is MINE!" I heard Maria yell but they didn't listened and kept clenching their jaw harder before letting go screaming in pain, by the time I realised who did it Jane had torn them apart with a screech and a satisfied smirk on her pale pink lips as her eyes gleamed with satisfaction before running and killing two more.

While I had the chance I took the chance to look at my family to see if they were in need of help, jasper and Emmett got peter and was now helping charlotte take out 3 more newborns as Carlisle and Daniel took out 5 more.

The sounds of cries of pain from both my family and the newborns as they collided with the sound of thunder followed by the familiar sound of metal ripping as the sky filled with the familiar scent of burning vampire and purple smoke. Alec and Jane were using their powers if any dared to come near Marcus before ripping them and throwing their torn flesh into the growing pile near their spot.

I growled in pain and anger as I felt the sudden impact from behind acquired with the set of the razor sharp teeth and the impact to the ground near the river I flew across not long ago. With instinct I grabbed the idiot who attacked me head and threw him over me before spinning and kicking him in mid air, but as my foot made impact of her fucking new pets chest her grabbed my leg and pulled me up and over him before we both collided with the river bed, I was surprised when he used this chance to use my back and kicked off from it pushing me further into the ground. I groaned and pushed myself up while flinging my hair back as my head surfaced from the shallow river and crouched ready to attack Matthew.

"Common sweetheart," He whispered huskily with a disgusting smirk before I kicked him square in the chest.

**Jasper POV (just to see from his point of view of bell fighting Matthew)**

As I watched bell being thrown into the river by the one bell described as Matthew I quickly killed the newborn I had now as my vision hazed with red, I took off towards them growling but was stopped by peter that looked just as pissed off as me but told me to watch anyway, as I stood their watching as Matthew kicked off the bottom and come out and landing in a crouch I saw bell rise with her eyes of a bright crimson red and water trickling down her head past her shoulders and into her cleavage. _God she looks like a goddess and so sexy what I…_

"Jasper; get your head out of the gutter and help me while watching FUCK!" peter hissed as another newborn bit into his shoulder managing to rip half of his arm off, I sent waves of fear and lethargy towards the poor girl and sunk my teeth in her neck and ribbed her pretty little head of. As I stepped back I saw Matthew fly past me followed by Isabell's cry of joy, she flew past me as Matthew got up and roundhouse kicked his head into the ground, I watched with lust as she bent over showing me her perfect little apple shaped ass and pull out her sais as she stood over him and held them to her neck, I growled as I felt more lust coming off him in fear as she bent down and whispered something in his ear with a smile before decapitating him what surprised me though was when she turned around she blew me a kiss and shook her hips with a wink before going after another vampire.

**Belle POV**

I felt jaspers rage, lust and jealousy as I bent over to whisper in Matthew's ear, but I felt sick as I felt this vile creature's lust hit me full force and couldn't help but whisper huskily in his ear as I placed my Sais at his neck crossing over.

"Now you know Matthew I sent that last pet here with a warning, unfortunately for him he got killed by my mate jasper. I hope you have a good time in hell _sweetheart_ because you just messed with the prophecy." My Sais sliced through his neck like butter and smiled as I heard his last breath escape in a hiss, I could feel jasper's lust hit me again along with amazement and turned to blow him a kiss while shaking my hips for him a little, as I gave him a wink I took off to attack another fucker who decided it to be a good idea to sneak up on Carlisle and Daniel and took him out before he even knew what hit him.

My father smiled thanks before taking off and ripping 5 newborns attacking Daniel off his back while he ripped them apart, I took the time to search for my goal and saw Maria standing at the top of a small rock cliff with Alice at her feet sobbing over her husband who was trying to fuse back together. I growled as I transported in front of Maria and laughed as she jumped back ten feet with a scream.

_ALICE__ TAKE EDWARD AND RUN TO MARUCS! RUN! RUN NOW! _I screamed my thoughts to her never taking my eyes off Maria who was snarling at me, I heard Alice jump at my voice and Edward hiss out in pain as Alice picked Edward up and ran towards my father.

"Well hello _Maria! _I believe we have a score to settle, but I must ask I am a little curious as to why are you after me?" I smiled angelically and curiously at her as I know why she is after me.

"You know why I want to kill you and the ones you _love."_ She spat out at me through clenched teeth, her crimson eyes darkening as a sinister smile grew on my face.

"Yes and I enjoyed destroying your pathetic mate, really Maria he was not a good fighter at all." I laughed; I know it's not a smart thing to provoke her as I know how vengeful Maria is but yet I couldn't help but be a bitch she killed two of mine, one more then hers.

"Yes and I will enjoy killing you!" she screeched as she lunged towards me, I threw up my physical shield so no one could enter and stop me fighting and stepped out of the way just in time. "Oh and look the princess is all out of weapons." _Fuck, I knew I should have picked them up…_

I crouched down and we started our dance, from human eyes it would seem like we would be dancing but if you were a vampire who knew better you could tell we were analysing an a attack. I laughed as I provoked her more by making doubles of myself and just stood their as she fought them off until I was the last one. But then again I felt bad as I have powers I could use yet wish not to; this needs to be an equal fight so there for hand on hand combat is good enough.

I crouched lower and sprung but something didn't feel right, as I reached her that devilish smile formed on her lips and grabbed my arm and spun then throwing me into the ground making dirt fly up into the air and my arm to rip off, I screeched in pain which was followed by Maria's laugh. I felt the smugness radiate off her and felt disgusted as she got off on the fact she ripped my arm off, I got up holding my shoulder with a hiss as venom leaked from the wound.

"Awe I'm sorry did I hurt the princess?" she sung with a smile which turned into a sneer and images attacked my head.

_Angels arm being ripped off with a metallic scraping sound with Daniel's pleas in the background._

_Angels other arm being ripped off by Matthew and troy as my sisters scream of pain filled my head before her head was ripped off and thrown in the pyre of the promise to Daniel. _

I held my hands to my ears to stop the pain as I fell to the ground, I couldn't take it anymore please make it stop, but what made me snap was the last one.

_It was of Paige who was cowering in the corner with barely any clothes and Troy going out of the door with a satisfied smirk on his face. _

_"That was a good one, so feisty." He smirked as Paige's screams filled the air as Maria ripped her to pieces laughing. _

I stood up growling viciously as the familiar tingle of Daniel's power kicked in and red haze covered my vision. Thunder and lightning filled the air as the rain poured down harder along with hail; I charged towards a shocked looking Maria I couldn't care if I only had one arm and wrapped it around her throat with my nails in her neck. I growled as I threw her a hundred yards into the forest for just enough time to attach my arm and used my healing power to speed up the process, I watched as Maria came at me screeching and claws out but I was in no mood to mess around anymore, I jumped up in the air and spun while kicking her into the ground. I faintly heard people begging to let me in to help but this was my war and my kill.

I flipped as she was trying to get up and landed on her back she was radiating fear and I couldn't help but feel satisfied as she groaned out in pain as I flipped her over again and ripping out her arms and pressing my foot into her chest with enough pressure that could probably even break a vampire's ribcage. I smiled as I bent down to whisper into her ear and chuckled darkly before speaking in a sickly sweet tone that would send shivers down anyone's spine before I granted her death, _well after torture. _

"This is for my fiancé jasper" I used my other foot and put pressure on her leg popping it out of place and laughed as she screeched in pain.

"This is for my brother and sister, charlotte and peter." I applied more pressure and removing the whole leg from her body, I snarled as she kept her jaw shut and not uttering even a sound. I shifted my foot over to the other leg and applied little pressure not enough to pop it out of place but enough to make it uncomfortable.

"This is for Daniel and my family." I removed there leg and she screamed in pain louder as a sickening crunch sound came from under my foot. "Oops I guess I made you human again." I laughed as I watched her once clear venom turn red and her heart stutter to life then beat weakly.

"And this –I heard a crunch under my foot as I fractured her ribs – is for my daughter and sister angel." I crushed her ribs and pulled her head off before lighting her body on fire with the snap of my fingers, I turned and faced everyone who was staring at me in shock before Alice screamed and my vision went into a welcoming black haze.

**Jasper POV**

I watched in shock along with everyone else in the storm as Isa tortured my creator with pleasure, yes it was something that made her look sexy but it made me fear something and my thoughts were confirmed as peter started pounding on the shield again.

"IZZY STOP! YOU'RE NOT THIS PERSON, STOP IZZY STOP!" I whipped my head around to peter as he dropped to his knees looking at my fiancé.

"What do you mean peter what's wrong?" I asked frantically he looked up at me with sadness in his crimson eyes along with rage.

"she succumbed to her instinct, jasper she's lost herself in her rage and vengeance and I am terrified she wont come back from this, not this time." He whispered as my eyes reverted back to my darling isabell.

"This is for Daniel and my family." Izzy removed Maria's leg with a sickening crunch and her laugh filled the air with Maria's screams. I felt everyone's shock and confusion as we smelt blood fill the air but it was sickening like it has been bottled up for a hundred years.

"Oops I guess I made you human again." Everyone gasped as Izzy's laugh filled the air along with the faint beat of Maria's dead heart.

"She's has the power to turn us human?" I heard Carlisle ask to no body but Marcus answered in the same hushed tone.

"Yes but you will still be a vampire in some ways, hard skin, senses and immortality but that's it, the rest is human." I ignored this fact and pushed it to the back of my mind as Izzy whispered her last words to Maria.

"And this is for my daughter and sister angel." Her foot crushed her ribs as she ripped Maria's head off being splattered by blood in the process and throwing it with the rest of her limbs before setting them on fire, I gasped at her disfigured shoulders arms and neck as she faced us. She was like a fallen angel but still beautiful, I heard Alice scream before running off towards bell. My fiancé dropped into a numb abyss with a smile ghosting her pale red lips, I ran after Alice and scooped Izzy up in my arms.

"Peter what's wrong? TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" I screamed as the fear and pain finally hit me that I might have lost my mate.

"I can't hear anything and all I see is black, we need to get her back home now." He ordered, but he was too late I was already running towards forks pushing myself faster then I ever managed before.

"She knew this was going to happen to her…" Alice sobbed into Edward who was still healing but ignoring the pain to comfort his wife.

"SHE KNEW!? WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU!?" Emmett roared just behind me making me jump a little bit in surprise.

"She made me promise to let her recoup if this did happen and make sure jasper didn't get hurt." She whispered back, I looked down to my mates sleep like form with venom pooling in my eyes. _Why didn't you tell me? Why would you leave me like this? _I cried out in my mind to her as I tucked her into the crook of my neck.

"I called Esme to tell the wolves to be at out house, I haven't told her yet I don't know how to." Carlisle trailed off into a broken whisper while putting his phone back into his pocket.

Before I knew it I was back into the familiar forest of forks, _wow that really went fast… _I kept running towards the house as I looked at Izzy, _fuck look at all her new scars and I only got one. _her body was marred in old and new scars and her neck still fusing where it looked like 6 newborns tried to rip off her head as her arm was still trying to fuse as it was ripped off a few times as her other arm from when Matthew tore it off.

"Tell me someone picked up her weapons?" I asked still in a worried tone and heard charlotte mutter of course.

As the house came into view the pack, Esme, Rosalie and Emily came running outside. I ran out of the trees and strait past them and up to her room in the tower, I could hear the girls sobbing downstairs as he boys came running up hear to see the damage, she needs to change. I ran to her closet and got our a silk bed dress and told the boys who just got in the room to cover their eyes, I quickly took off her boots and dress without ripping it and carefully placed the nightie over her marred skin.

"Alice do you know when she will wake up?" I whispered as I placed my head next to her body and held my mates hand.

"I don't know it's still hazy, it's like she's making a decision…" she trailed off and fell to the floor sobbing…

**~XxX~XxX~**

It's been two weeks since bell has been in her coma like state, no one has left the room unless to hunt and the pack only left once to grab all their clothes and two years worth of food as they stay in her room with the rest of us. We try to avoid leaving as much as possible just encase she wakes up and were not here.

"Please Izzy wake up I need you so much…" I sobbed into her hair and I felt everybody's eyes bore into the back of my head. It was the first thing I have spoken in about two weeks.

"Little bell please come back to us, I can't lose you too bell." Daniel pleaded to her from his spot near the bed.

We tried pleading, begging everything but we still got no response and as hours pass by the haze in Alice's vision turns a darker shade like the side where she doesn't want to come back is winning, it tore my heart out just a little bit further.

"Izzy I love you, please come back who else is going to protect me from Emmett, peter and Daniel huh?" I smiled towards my sleeping angel "and who's going to give me a hug and kiss when I'm feeling glum, I need you bell come back to me please. Please baby I need you, I love you so much it hurts." I sobbed the once smile I had on my lips was now faded into nothing, I can't smile without my angel.

**Bell POV**

Black, that's all I ever see nothing.

Numbness, that's all I can feel nothing.

Silence is all I can hear now.

I can't escape the black solitude in my brain, but I don't really want to leave this place. Yes it might be black, numb and silenced but it was peaceful I didn't want to leave my solitude. _How long have I been like this it feels like forever I'm so bored… _

I laughed at my stupid mind, god I'm in my mind yet I'm thinking of something in my head which is in my head. _Wow isabell you have finally lost it… wait what is that noise?_

I walked towards the sound of people sobbing? Well at least sobbing is better then the silence yes it may have been peaceful but I was bored as hell.

"Please Izzy wake up I need you so much…"

_Jazzy? Oh jazzy please don't cry, I'm coming baby… _I felt the darkness trying to pull be back in with heavy chains, but I refused and kept trying to climb out of darkness.

"Little bell please come back to us, I can't lose you too bell." I heard Daniel plead he sounded so broken so useless.

I could hear the rest of the family and pack? Were begging me to come back that they needed me, I tried to fight against the chains but I was so tired. I could see the light of my darkness but I was so tired, I just want to sleep.

"Izzy I love you, please come back who else is going to protect me from Emmett, peter and Daniel huh? And who's going to give me a hug and kiss when I'm feeling glum, I need you bell come back to me please. Please baby I need you, I love you so much it hurts." Jasper sobbed and I couldn't take it anymore, I broke out of the chains screaming and into the light. But that's just it, it's light no family, no friends or colours just the bright white light but I could feel and smell now but still I cant move.

"Jazz I can't see her anymore…" Alice stopped chocking back a sob as my jasper screamed in pain followed by it sounded like Daniel and Emmett pulling him out of the room, I could smell everyone leave but peter who now what felt like sitting next to me sobbing.

"Izzy I hope you found peace my sister, I love you" I felt a soft pressure on my head and something soft lay across my skin, _what is that? Is that a sheet? NO!_

I thrashed around this pathetic light, they think I'm dead, THEY THINK I'M DEAD! I need to leave, please god have mercy and let me return to my family, my love. I tried to force myself to move a finger, a toe, a twitch of my nose anything, I need jasper. I need to tell him to tell my family I'm not dead, that I'm alive. And then finally after probably hours of frustration and concentration I shot up in my empty room with screaming from outside. I turned invisible and walked downstairs to see what the commotion was about, what I saw broke my heart. Daniel, peter and Emmett who where holding down a screaming jasper who was trying to get to a fire as Carlisle tried to sedate him with what looked like was enough to kill an elephant. I looked at the packs who were trying to comfort Emily and Sam as the girls cried in their hands. I sighed and made myself visible as I stood that the last step with my arms crossed and a confused face on.

"Who died?" I asked with fake curiosity and all heads snapped my way with shock.

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Well look another chapter :) only one to go which won't be so long :( sorry but anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) well guess what? I've started my next chapter on this AND Isabella the last immortal child oh AND I have the story out line for Australia's Sequel and this one but I just need names any ideas put give me the name and why in the review. **

**Btw don't forget to do my poll :)**

**Saintxx**

**p.s. I decided to update today because I just had the chapter :)**


	18. Epilouge

**A/N: Sorry guys but this story has come to an end for this one, sorry :( But I hope you guys have enjoyed this story from the start and I thank you for following along with this story. :) **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight but I don't. **

* * *

_Previously, _

_I thrashed around this pathetic light, they think I'm dead, THEY THINK I'M DEAD! I need to leave, please god have mercy and let me return to my family, my love. I tried to force myself to move a finger, a toe, a twitch of my nose anything, I need jasper. I need to tell him to tell my family I'm not dead, that I'm alive. And then finally after probably hours of frustration and concentration I shot up in my empty room with screaming from outside. I turned invisible and walked downstairs to see what the commotion was about, what I saw broke my heart. Daniel, peter and Emmett who where holding down a screaming jasper who was trying to get to a fire as Carlisle tried to sedate him with what looked like was enough to kill an elephant. I looked at the packs who were trying to comfort Emily and Sam as the girls cried in their hands. I sighed and made myself visible as I stood that the last step with my arms crossed and a confused face on. _

"_Who died?" I asked with fake curiosity and all heads snapped my way with shock. _

"_What?" _

* * *

**Bell POV**

As everyone started at me in shock I couldn't help but burst out laughing, the family's faces were classic, yet I know their sadness of losing me has weighed them down and half of them think they lost their mind believing that I am a hallucination.

"Guys seriously, I told Alice to let me recoup" I rolled my eyes at them and gasped as everyone tackled me to the floor crushing my staircase in the process.

"Okay, okay get off me I get it you missed me" I gasped out between fits of giggles, as everyone got off me and stood back I saw my staircase and groaned, half of the wall was missing and a quarter of my staircase too. "Now look what you did to my house was that really necessary?" I huffed while brushing wood chips and dust off me.

"We're sorry Izzy we thought you…" charlotte trailed off in a hushed whisper, I sighed but faced my silly mate.

"It's okay charlotte. And YOU WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT IF I DIDN'T DIE AND YOU MANAGED TO KILL YOURSELF HUH, THEN WHAT?" I yelled at jasper that flinched back behind Emmett and peter.

_Slap him in the head peter, _as soon as the thought was in my head there was a deafening WHACK.

"what the hell was that for peter FUCK!" jasper hissed while rubbing his head, I jutted my hip out and crossed my arms looking at him with a raised eyebrow and peter pointed to me as jasper went to hit him.

"I couldn't live without you darlin', peter couldn't hear you and Alice couldn't see you. You were out for little over two weeks, I…" he chocked back a sob and I washed all my anger away and hugged my mate.

"Shhhh honey, it's alright. I'm here now shhhh" I soothed him as he sobbed into my shoulder, as I looked around I saw all the girls with pleading on their faces with one thought in their heads.

_Can we have a hug? _I sighed and opened my free arm and beckoned them to come here, I had made a decision and looked into the future to see who said yes and who said no. _ah only Rosalie and Esme. _

"Rose, Esme can we sit in the lounge I have something to ask of you." I said with a smile and watched as my mother and sister looked at each other curiously before shrugging and sitting on one of the white leather couches.

"Is there something wrong bell?" Esme asked concerned, I couldn't help but giggle but shake my head no in response.

"Okay I'm feeling power drained but I know this will be worth another days rest or whatever but I need to ask you something." I sighed out with one breath and looked at them nervously as peter shot me a warning glance.

"What is it bells?" rose asked with curiosity thick in her voice, I took in a deep breath and prepared for the attack of my sister and mother with hugs.

"What if I could give you the chance to have a baby?" I asked and watched their faces turn one from curious to shock then a grin that could blind anyone. I held my breath as I awaited their answer and felt jasper send me waves of love, shock and joy.

I smiled as I looked around my shocked family and sighed, everything feels so peaceful but why do I have the feeling it won't last for too long.

"Well what do you say?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright a short chapter but I needed to finish this so I can write the last chapter of Isabella the last immortal child and finish the first chapter of Australia's Sequel (Australia to Forks) :) and I do apologize that this is so short. **

**Please Review..**

**Saintxx**

* * *

**Ch 1. **

I faced my mother who was sobbing into my golden haired father and swore to protect her even if I have to risk my own life, as I looked at coal, Connie and Ben I could see they were thinking the same thing as their eyes turned from the honey topaz to pure black as they looked at our sister ellie who was now whimpering in pain.

"I promise Ben I will hurt her, and I am sorry Carlisle but right now I can see everyone wants to kill her." I said with venom, but out of the corner of my eye I could see the sadness in his eyes but nodded in understanding.

"Jasper we need to start training, I have a feeling Lalina will not come alone especially if Alex is on her side AND attacking his own wife. I also have a feeling she does indeed have a power like Heidi but she can only control the men of our species." I stated and everyone looked at me with bewilderment, I am not the same innocent Isabella Swan I use to be as I was a human I'm now a Cullen and I have learnt to be tougher, I saw Rosalie give me a proud smile while holding a sleeping Nessie.

"Let's go relax love" my husband whispered in my ear as he wrapped his long arms around my tense frame. I turned in his embrace and pecked my husband on his lips with a wicked smile; I wiggled out of his arms and grabbed him by the arm. I guess Alice and rose knew what I wanted to do as they did the same with their mates, even I could see the lust in their eyes from being away from their loves for too long.

But I can't think of sex now Ellie is hurt, I turned and as I was about to saw something Connie spoke with cheekiness and grinned evilly.

"Go tease your husband sis; I know he wants your sexy body. Don't worry about Ellie we will look after our sister." I felt my jaw drop as she winked at me and coal snicker. I growled playfully at her and dragged my husband to our room after checking to see if Nessie was still sleeping, I giggled as Jake was fast asleep on her floor in his wolf form snoring and kicking.

"Come on baby I want to have some fun," I winked at my husband and felt his erect against my back and moaned.

**A/N: I hope you like the few chapters of Australia's Sequel :) tell me what you think. **


	19. Important AN

Hey guys,

After much thought i have decided not to do a Sequel to My Big Brother. This is because i honestly dont know what to do for a Sequel since i have realised i left it the way i have, so i am offering the chance for someone who is willing and wanting to write a sequel for this storey... If you do and you are 100% positive that you want to do it tell me and i'll give you permission but you'll need to give me a good reason you you want to...

Darkened-Sun


	20. PDF

**A/N: So I now have this story on PDF if anyone wants it... fallingstarsaroundme(at)hotmail(dot)com is my email.. Its also my new Penn.. **


End file.
